


The Path of the Soul

by KWilg



Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi is a Werewolf/Troll, M/M, Miscommunication, Oikawa is a Werewolf/Vampire, minor trans character, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg
Summary: Iwaizumi becomes part of the same pack as Oikawa at the age of 7. Getting dragged at the brunets pace, they become quick friends. This is a story of how both boys fall for the other. Through the cute puppy ear moments, when learning to control their transformations. To the drama that comes with puberty, and just being around Oikawa. How Beta Iwaizumi, put Alpha Oikawa in his place, or at least knocks down his ego a bit. And of course their love blossoming and being oh so cute.This can be read as a stand alone. However, much of the world building and other bits of information is found in the first story of this series. Volleyball dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals. I will not be providing any repeated information in this story.This story uses the terms Alpha/Beta/Omega, however it is used in the sense of pack rankings. It holds no other meanings than that. So I am choosing not to tag, but put in this warning instead.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016545
Kudos: 23





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to present my IwaOi story for my supernatural world. This story delves into a lot about how pack dynamics actually work in this world. As well as more stuff on soulmates. Kageyama/Hinata, and Iwaizumi/Oikawa are the only soulmates in this universe, please keep this in mind. The idea of soulmates is accepted but not really thought about, so yeah. Please enjoy.

Hajime is 7 years old when his family is allowed in the pack, having moved into the territory a year and a half prior. Due to them not being in the pack Hajime does not know many other wolf pups his age. His elementary school is a mix of different werepeople, some cats, some rabbits, a couple turtles. The most annoying type to Hajime are the snakes, those guys just made his skin crawl.

Today is the day where he meets his new pack. Even not having any wolf powers they still incorporate the kids into the pack. Most supernatural's are not born with powers, very few are. Most get them during puberty, something about hormones or something, Hajime was never quite sure what the adults were talking about.

"Today's meeting is to introduce the Iwaizumis into the pack!"” The Pack Alpha, Kazuyo Kageyama, says. Hajime and his mother bow their heads in greeting.

“You may already know me. I am the Pack Leader Kazuyo Kageyama, my wife Rina. This is my son Haru Kageyama, his wife Misaki Kageyama, and their two kids, Miwa and Tobio.” Kazuyo says to the three of them.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. And thank you Kageyama-san for allowing us into your pack,” Hajime’s mother says. Hajime turns to the pack leader for the first time. He is struck by how old he looks. Many wolves only ever age to about 32 if that, but this man actually looks like a grandfather. Or so he thinks, based off some of the earth T.V. shows he’s seen. Even the man's wife looks no older than her late 20’s. Heck Hajime’s parents are over 200, and neither look a day over 25.

“I would have loved to invite you earlier, however even with as hard as it is to find high ranked betas, we had to make sure you were not a threat to our families.” Kazuyo says, snapping Hajime out of his train of thought. His mother gives a polite laugh stating that she expected something along those lines. Hajime doesn’t understand much about pack dynamics, even when his mother tried to explain it to him. His father would laugh at his confusion, stating that he didn’t get it either. Now that he was on that subject, why was a witch at a werewolf pack meeting, his troll father hadn’t come. Hajime looks over at Misaki Kageyama questionably, he takes note that she does hang back, as well as another alpha that has joined the group of adults.

“She doesn’t normally come to pack meetings,” A child's voice says behind him. This causes Hajime to jump. He turns behind him to find a boy(?) about his age, long wavy brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and milk chocolate eye. Hajime gives the boy a skeptical look. “She is the daughter-in-law of Kazuyo. She’s only here to greet you two. Also Tooru Oikawa,” The boy says, sticking out his hand in greeting.

“Hajime Iwaizumi,” Hajime answers, taking the boy's hand. Oikawa pulls Hajime forward.

“I like you, you are now my friend,” Oikawa proclaims. Hajime really wants to ask, friend or follower. Cause this guy has that kind of aura that screams, I have a following.

“Aw man, Oikawa got to him first,” Another young boy’s voice says. Hajime looks around Oikawa to see two other boys. One has light brown hair, that almost holds a pink tint. The other has shaggy black hair. Oikawa turns to look at them.

"And what's wrong with that, Makki?" He says, his voice not as coddling as when he spoke with Hajime.

"You cheated! You had to. Using your vampire speed. And you better not be trying to use that vampiric charm on him. We don't need another Tooru Oikawa fany." The dark haired one says. Hajime gives Oikawa a look. What was a vampire doing at a werewolf meeting?

"RUDE! MATTSUN! Just rude. I don't even have my powers yet!" Oikawa whines, and then actually whines like a puppy... it's a high pitch whine that makes Hajime wanna punch his face, but does confirm that Oikawa has to be part wolf.

"Ah, there's his pup side." The light haired one, Makki, teases. Oikawa just pouts. "Also. I've been wondering this whole time. What's with the hair?"

"Nee-chan used her powers to force it upon me. They're extensions," Oikawa continues to pout. The other two start to crack up.

"What could you not fight off a measly girl?" Mattsun says.

"You try fighting off a vampire, witch!" Oikawa defends. Hajime has to agree. It would be hard to fight someone who uses magic. "You agree with me, right Iwa-chan."

"I'm an only child, so I wouldn't... Wait, what did you just call me?" Hajime asks.

"Iwa-chan. That's your new nickname. Everyone gets one. Takahiro Hanamaki, is Makki. Issei Matsukawa, is Mattsun. And you, Hajime Iwaizumi, are Iwa-chan."

"Don't even try to protest. It will only make him say it more," Matsukawa says, seeming to read Hajime's mind. Hajime sighs in resignation.

“So, anyways! Iwa-chan where do you live?” Oikawa asks, acting all innocent. Hajime chooses not to trust this ‘version’ of Oikawa.

“... One, twenty-third East Calder Street,” Hajime says hesitantly. 

“*Gasp* That's like just down the street from the Calder Street Park! I live a few blocks from there. I love going to that park!” Oikawa says excitedly. Hajime knows that he has now sealed his fate of getting wrapped up with Oikawa, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Dread? Yet part of him is excited, Hajime can’t pinpoint what part of him is excited, but that little bit makes him squeamish.

*_*

Tooru is bubbling with excitement. The pack meeting tonight involved the kids, which meant that it was either very serious or, they were inviting new people into the pack. He hopes for the latter, and he hopes they have kids. Tooru loves making new friends. What he does not like is when they become part of his fans. Sure he is charming, something he learned from his dad, but that’s not the real him.

Before getting the chance to leave the house Reina, Tooru’s older sister, captured him with wind magic. “You’re going to the meeting with mom, right?” She asks him. Tooru gets a very bad feeling about this.

“Yeah,” He responds hesitantly. Reina claps her hands together, and proceeds to magically drag Tooru into her room where she forces him to be an experiment for a magic spell. Hair growth, and much to her joy it works, however, Reina does not know how to reverse the spell. So, now Tooru is forced to go to a pack meeting with girly hair. Not without forcing Reina to put it up into a ponytail. He had to try to fight her off when she tried to put a bow in. Thankfully their mom walks in and saves him.

They arrive at the concert hall, the only place big enough to fit all the members. Thankfully no one comments on his hair right away, though he can hear Mattsun and Makki snickering. The meeting starts shortly after. Kazuyo introduces two people, a mother and her son. Tooru is ecstatic. One there is a chance for a new friend. Two it is not a girl, who typically become part of his fandom more than friends. Once the introductions are over, Tooru makes a beeline for the boy. He notices the new boy giving Misaki a thoughtful look.

“She doesn’t normally come to pack meetings,” Tooru says. The boy starts, and turns around to Tooru. The moment the boy hazel eyes, brown with a mix of green in them, meet Tooru’s, he is struck with the urge to never let this boy go. He catches the look the boy gives him. “She is the daughter-in-law of Kazuyo. She’s only here to greet you two. Also Tooru Oikawa,” He says, sticking out his hand.

The boy looks hesitant at first, but eventually takes Tooru’s hand for a shake. “Hajime Iwaizumi,” For some reason Tooru loves this boy's name. The name Hajime runs around in his head, and he really wants to say it. But Tooru settles for bringing Iwaizumi closer to his face. He has urges he does not even understand, he’s never felt this connection with anyone before.

“I like you, you are now my friend,” Tooru says, instead of dwelling on those weird feelings.

“Aw man, Oikawa got to him first,” Tooru hears Makki say from behind him. He turns around to confront his only real friends, at the moment. 

"And what's wrong with that, Makki?" Tooru asks definitely.

"You cheated! You had to. Using your vampire speed. And you better not be trying to use that vampiric charm on him. We don't need another Tooru Oikawa fany." Mattsun says, pointing an accusing finger at Tooru. Now that is just rude to assume.

"RUDE! MATTSUN! Just rude. I don't even have my powers yet!" Tooru whines out. He releases an actual whine from his throat unconsciously.

"Ah, there's his pup side."Makki teases. Tooru pouts at this, so very done with his friends' teasing's. He was trying to look cool in front of Iwaizumi... That name is too long, he’ll have to think up a nickname. "Also. I've been wondering this whole time. What's with the hair?" Makki’s question brings Tooru out of his thoughts.

"Nee-chan used her powers to force it upon me. They're extensions," Tooru lies. He really does not want to admit what actually happened. But guessing by the way the two of them crack up, they get a pretty good idea of what actually happened.

"What could you not fight off a measly girl?" Mattsun says.

"You try fighting off a vampire, witch!" Tooru shout/pouts. He turns to Iwaizumi... Iwa... "You agree with me, right Iwa-chan."

"I'm an only child, so I wouldn't... Wait, what did you just call me?" Iwa-chan answers, before realizing he’d been given a nickname.

"Iwa-chan. That's your new nickname. Everyone gets one. Takahiro Hanamaki, is Makki. Issei Matsukawa, is Mattsun. And you, Hajime Iwaizumi, are Iwa-chan." Tooru says, as a way of explaining. He would not let a very potential new friend slip by, so he’s giving him a nickname now.

"Don't even try to protest. It will only make him say it more," Mattsun says. Him and Makki had tried to fight Tooru on the names last year when he gave them.

“So, anyways! Iwa-chan where do you live?” Tooru says, seeing as now a good time for a change of subject.

“... One, twenty-third East Calder Street,” Iwa-chan says hesitantly. Tooru was going to make that hesitation go away.

“*Gasp* That's like just down the street from the Calder Street Park! I live a few blocks from there. I love going to that park!” Tooru exclaims. It was perfect... too perfect actually, but Tooru wasn’t going to test fate today. Maybe another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the repeat in dialogue. I thought about doing another chapter instead of putting them in the same chapter, but I think this fits better. Also I really wanted you all to know how they both felt upon meeting each other. Since they are so close, I may be writing more overlapping dialogue to put in both their feelings in. Since Iwaizumi is kinda not super expressive, and Oikawa can be manipulative.


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens and Middle School

For three years Hajime has allowed Oikawa to drag him around. Why he always gives into Oikawa he doesn’t know. But tonight is no different. It is the middle of summer and Oikawa has dragged Hajime out onto one of the mountain top clearing. 

“Oikawa, what are we doing up here,” Hajime asks, the sound of cicadas filling the air around them.

“We are watching for aliens, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answers him. He is setting up a picnic blanket on the ground for them to lay down on. Grabbing two pillows from his duffle bag. Hajime sighs and sits down next to Oikawa.

“You’ve been watching those human television shows again, haven’t you?” Oikawa turns to Hajime with an offended expression. “You do realize that we,” Hajime says pointing between them, “are considered aliens to them, right?” 

“Rude Iwa-chan, can’t you let a guy dream.” Oikawa pouts. Hajime resists the urge to sigh.

“I get it, you have a fascination with otherworlders, and the unknown of the worlds we haven’t found or done much research on. But please, can we not act like human children who don’t know if beings from other planets exist.” Hajime pleas.

“So, you’ll stargaze with me!?” Oikawa asks, a sparkle in his eyes. 

“You could have just asked me to in the first place. You don’t have to put up an act, I’ll be there when you wanna geek out.” Hajime answers, giving Oikawa a smile. The latter squeals in happiness. Oikawa sets the pillows now next to each other, and pulls Hajime down next to him. Hajime has never understood where Oikawa’s fascination with the universe even came from, just one day it popped up. 

Hajime lays next to Oikawa, listening to his best friend happily rattle off about different constellations, their origins, and the stories associated with them. Hajime doesn’t know when but some time during Oikawa’s rambling he falls asleep. 

“Iwa-chan... IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa says shaking Hajime awake. 

“Huh?” 

“You fell asleep. If you were tired just say so.” Oikawa pouts. But he wasn’t tired, not at first.

“Uh, right. Sorry. Where did you leave off?” 

“No. I think we should go home for the night, it is well past midnight at this point and both our parents are probably worried.” Oikawa says packing up the pillows and blanket.

“If your mom sends a pack search party...” Hajime starts.

“JUST because mom is the second in charge, does not mean she has the power to do that.” Oikawa challenges. Hajime just shrugs, because he would bet his future that Oikawa’s mom does have the power to send a pack search party, if she didn’t know where Oikawa was at. “And don’t act like your mom wouldn’t try either,” 

Over these three years Hajime learned a lot about what goes into making a stable pack. A pack leader, these are Alphas that either create their own pack. This is what Kazuyo did, built a pack from the ground up. The next is the presence of AT LEAST one omega, these people provide stability, and are perfect counters for the alphas. Omega’s also are the ones to choose the pack leader, and if the omega disapproves of an alpha they can be removed from the pack. The last requirement for a pack formation is at least six members. Something that Hajime learned through watching his pack is the effects of a presence of a high ranked beta. Hajime has watched his mother become part of the leaders of the pack, this consists of the pack leader, his right hand alpha, and an omega. In rare packs, the stability is even greater when there is also a right hand beta at the leaders side. The shift in stability is something Hajime got to watch.

“What are you thinking of?” Oikawa asks Hajime once they exit the forest. 

“Hmm? Oh, I was just remembering how stable the pack has really become since my mother became part of the leaders group.” Hajime says looking up at the sky. Oikawa doesn’t say anything, but Hajime can feel his eyes boring into him.

They stand in silence for a few more minutes, before they decide to finally head their separate ways home.

*_* ~1.5 Years Later

“Hajime, do you need a ride?” His mother calls up the stairs. Hajime steps out of his room dressed for his first day of middle school. 

“No. Oikawa and I are going to walk together.” He says as he walks down the stairs. He gets a good whiff of what his mom has made for breakfast. “Breakfast smells awesome, mom.” He says slipping past her to catch glimpse.

“Why thank you. Now set the table, or no breakfast for you.” She teases. Hajime drops his bag on the floor next to his chair and starts setting the table. His dad sits on the couch watching the news. His mother calls that the food is ready. They sit around the table and enjoy the protein heavy meal. Sausage, bacon, eggs, with biscuits and gravy. One of Hajime’s favorite meals. Hajime devours three biscuits covered in white gravy, and plenty of the eggs bacon and sausage. 

“Thank you for the food.” He says once he’s done. He gets up, and slings his bag over his shoulder. 

“Don’t forget to rinse off your plate,” His father says. Hajime quickly grabs his dishes and rinses them off in the sink, leaving them in the second part for them to wash later.

“Bye!” He calls from the front door. Hajime can hear a ‘have a good day’ from his mother. Running down the street he makes it to Oikawa’s soon enough. He rings the doorbell. 

Oikawa’s mother answers the door, an apologetic look on her face. “He just finished eating. He should be down shortly. But feel free to hustle him out of the house.” She tells Hajime. He gives her a nod and heads up to Oikawa’s room. He never makes it that far because he can hear Oikawa fussing in the bathroom. He throws the door open. Oikawa jumps and stares at Hajime for a second before going back to messing with his hair. 

“You have one minute to finish, or I’m dragging you out.” Hajime says. Oikawa looks at him horrified. “57, 56, 55,” Hajime counts. Oikawa quickly hurries the rest of his hair, runs to his room to grab his bag and shoes and somehow manages to do all of it in one minute.

“Iwa-chan you’re a brut.” Oikawa complains as they leave his house. Both boys call out a goodbye. “We’re middle schoolers now. Maybe you should think about how you look. No girl will want you when you’re like that.” Hajime just glares at Oikawa.

The two meet Matsukawa and Hanamaki at the front of the school. “Hey guys.” Hanamaki greets.

“Mattsun, Makki, you will never believe what Iwa-chan did this morning.” Oikawa says dramatically. Hajime can tell that this is just the start of a very long year. Though it does turn out that him and Oikawa only have two classes together. Hajime’s not sure if he feels relieved or sad that he doesn’t have more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the school system in this world is going to be based off of my own experience in how schools work, and what my own high school and middle school curriculums were like. Because everywhere is different, so I just wanted to standardize the school system here a little, but make it work for the world as a whole. It wouldn't make sense for me to do a Japanese styled school system in a world that has heavy American culture. However the school year timeline is that of the Japanese schools, the year starts in April and ends in March, this also keeps everyone in the years that we know them as.


	3. Oikawa's Powers

Long didn’t even begin to explain how their first year of middle school went. Sure it wasn’t all bad, Hajime has to admit. But Hajime did not like being around people, not like Oikawa, which led to the long exhausting part of the year. Oikawa always had people around him, nothing new, but now he indulged them more. Almost always going out with them, when they didn’t have practice. Usually he would invite Hajime, most of the time Hajime declined, but every once in a while he would say yes. This mid-November day, just so happened to be one of those days.

It is one of the few days that practice is canceled. Oikawa asks Hajime if he would like to go out with him and a few others, he never says what they are going to do, he just asks. In all honesty Hajime had wanted to say no, but he got a weird gut feeling that he needed to say yes today. Oikawa is overjoyed.

Hajime is prepared for many different situations... but karaoke, he was not prepared for. Thinking about it, he really should have been, but it is the one activity that Oikawa has never been able to plead Hajime into doing. Oikawa says he has a good voice, against Hajime’s own belief, with a few offhand comments about how he can’t wait to hear it after puberty. Either way, Hajime hates the sound of his own voice when he sings, it is not flattering. 

Hajime sits there grumpily. He can hear the grumbles about him ‘killing the mood’, but he doesn’t care. The bad feeling that he got earlier, has only gotten stronger. It feels like something is pulling at his gut, and it’s pulling itself towards Oikawa. The longer the night goes on, the worse it gets.

It is Oikawa’s turn to sing, again, but just before the song starts Oikawa collapses. Hajime rushes over to see that Oikawa is spasming, his eyes flickering colors. Everyone else is freaking out, having no idea what is going on. 

“EVERYONE OUT! GET OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!” Hajime shouts over their screams. They all seem to get the seriousness in the situation. One guy asks on his way out if they should call an ambulance, Hajime shakes his head. If he hadn’t seen Oikawa’s eye he may have said to call an ambulance. But the flickering of gold and red in his chocolate eyes was enough to tell Hajime what was happening. Oikawa was getting his powers. Hajime recalls his parents saying that everyone reacts differently to getting their powers. They also said that once the shift settles down, their true form will be what looks back at them in the mirror.

As Hajime watches Oikawa stop spasming, he quickly notices a shift. Both his eyes are perfectly split between gold and red, and Hajime can see fangs hanging in his mouth. They are large and thick like a wolf’s, but go into a fine point like a vampire’s. Hajime gives Oikawa a glance over, his bones have become misshapen, he looks like if he stood he would be hunched over, his skin covered in hair(fur?). His feet have grown larger than his shoes, with large claws, so have his hands. Hajime knows he sees a tail tucked between Oikawa’s legs. Going back to his head Hajime spots a beautiful pair of ears. Out of everything, the one thing that throws Hajime off is the color of Oikawa’s fur, it’s not brown like his hair, but instead a beautiful grey color. Oikawa is whimpering, curling in on himself on the ground, refusing to stand up. Hajime sits down next to him and just starts to pet his head. After some time Oikawa shifts back into a more human state. His eyes are still in the split gold/red, and he still has the ears, tail, teeth. But the fur, long claws are mostly gone, and his bones have gone back to normal.

Oikawa sits up and lays his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan. That was the worst experience of my life. It was even worse than losing a match.” He mumbles. Hajime snots, knowing that his friend will be okay.

“Hey, Tooru...” Hajime can feel Oikawa’s ears twitch at his given name. “You just got your powers. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are gonna be so jealous.” Oikawa springs up. Looking Hajime straight in the eye, his split eyes glimmering just slightly, as much as glowing eyes can glimmer.

“I... I juss goh mee powas...” In his excitement Oikawa fumbles with his fangs. “ E wa mus easia aria. Ia-chan, ey hurh.” Hajime translates this as. ‘I... I just got my powers. It was much easier earlier. Iwa-chan, they hurt.’ Hajime can actually smell a bit of blood coming from Oikawa’s mouth, probably the teeth puncturing his lower lip. No one said that getting used to their powers was gonna be easy, but it’s still kind of cute seeing Oikawa struggle like this. 

While Hajime is lost in thought Oikawa decides that he’s gonna try out his new super strength and super speed... with Hajime. Oikawa picks Hajime up, princess style, and proceeds to get them to his house in a matter of seconds. Upon entering the Oikawa residence, Oikawa’s mother takes one look at him, and a happy sheik fills the entire house.

*_*

His mothers happy sheik makes him cower. His hearing has gotten even better, as wolf pups they are already born with enhanced hearing and smell, not super enhanced, just enough to have really good hearing and smell.

“Tooru, you got your powers!” His mother shouts excitedly. Tooru can hear his father and sister come into the living room. In the commotion Tooru loses Iwa-chan, and he can feel himself start to panic. Never before had he ever felt this overwhelmed by attention. All three members of Tooru’s family seem to notice and back off. “Sorry hun. I forgot how overwhelming it can all be, at first.” His mother says. Tooru nods and looks around for Iwa-chan. He’s standing off a ways, letting the family have their moment. Well Tooru decides that the moment is over and goes over to Iwa-chan. Without realizing it, Tooru has ducked his head a little, presenting the top of it to Iwa-chan. He can hear his family in the background. Mostly his sister and mother talking about what has just happened.

“Mom is Tooru not an alpha?”

“No, his presence is an alpha presence. But I will say, this is an interesting development.” Tooru is about to pull away when Iwa-chan’s hand finds his head. Tooru can feel his tail swishing happily behind him. Embarrassed doesn’t even begin to explain what he feels. Looking back up to Iwa-chan, he can tell the boy is just as embarrassed, an all consuming blush present on his face. Shortly after Iwa-chan excuses himself to go home, leaving Tooru stuck with his family.

“Okay, before anything else, we need to get you back into your normal form, this power activated form will be inconvenient.” His mother says. The look she has tells Tooru that it is going to be a long night. About 45 minutes later Tooru gets a call, it’s from Iwa-chan.

“Iwa-chan whats...” Tooru starts

“Oikawa you idiot!” Iwa-chan shouts, his holographic footage shows that he is angry. Tooru also notes that his hair is wet, so he must’ve just got done with a shower. Tooru is about comment but Iwa-chan continues. “YOU LEFT OUR BAGS AT THE KARAOKE PLACE!” Tooru pauses... Well crap he did.

“I’ll just go...” Tooru starts again. This time he is cut off by his sister walking through the front door with said bags. When did she go to get those.

“Gone and secured. Hajime do you want me to bring yours over to your house, or should Tooru keep it until tomorrow?” Tooru’s sister asks.

“Now, please. I want to do my homework.” Before either of them know it, Iwa-chan has his bag, and Tooru’s sister is sitting next to him smiling, evilly if Tooru might add. “Oikawa if you ever start pulling stuff like this.”

“He won’t be doing anything like that anytime soon. No power use until you have your transformations under control, for the most part.” Tooru’s mother says. Iwa-chan nods and bids them a goodnight. With the call ended Tooru is once again forced into whatever he was being made to do earlier.

Two days go by in a blink of an eye, more like grungy slow blinks. His new powers... no, the enhancement of his senses is killing him slowly, Tooru swears. Everything is loud, he can smell virtually everything, even the old sock on the foot of that one guy across the room. It is all driving him insane. His mom says it will get better, that eventually he’ll be able to drown most of it out... but by god this is torture. During practice that day Tooru can feel his body temperature getting higher, which in and of itself is not all that concerning. But his temperature would not go down, even during the cool down session. On top of that, on the way home, Tooru knows he’s pitching a tent in his pants. Worst part, he has no idea why. Tooru ditches Iwa-chan as soon as he can. His mother is on him the second he walks in the door.

“Tooru why do you smell like...” His mother says almost angrily. Tooru cocks his head to the side having no idea what she is saying. “Tooru,” She says much softer this time, “why do you smell like sex?”

Tooru reels back, face blank with shock. While Tooru is having a mental breakdown, trying to process what his mother just said, Tooru’s father walks into the foyar. Taking a couple seconds to look at Tooru. He then turns to his wife.

“Dear, I think Tooru is in heat.” Tooru’s father says. This stops Tooru’s downward train of thought in its tracks. Heat. What was that? Tooru thinks he recalls hearing some of the 8th graders talking about heats, but he’s not sure.

“Hiroki, that is impossible. Heat’s don’t start in the middle of the day.” Tooru’s mother argues back to his father.

“Not if he meets a heat partner sometime during his first transformation, or the day following. A person can only get heats once their powers settle in.” His father argues back. His mother opens her mouth to retort. “And I know from personal experience. This has happened to me. The thing is the onset is gradual. Now let's stop arguing and help Tooru settle down. I’ll go get the suppressor and advancers.” He says, leaving to get the heat kit. Tooru’s mother leads Tooru into his room. His brain had quickly left any and all conversation shortly after his father brought up heats. He takes a mental note to add heats onto the list of things that absolutely suck, right under getting his powers.

Much to Tooru’s annoyance his heat lasts longer than his parents expected, taking him a total of 15 days. The whole week was a brutal hell, and Tooru very much wishes to never experience anything like it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of a persons true form is basically their supernatural form, however with mixes it is both supernatural forms combined. So like in the first story of this series, Hinata's form during the fight against the demon is his true from. While Oikawa's true from is what is described by Iwaizumi before Oikawa calms down.
> 
> Also about different people having different experiences getting their powers. The supernaturals that don't really have drastically different forms from humans, like witches or vampires, their experience is usually much nicer than a supernatural that has transformations, like werepeople, or anyone in the troll classification. This is due to the fact that they have major body modifications that are associated with their true forms, so their experiences tend to be more painful.


	4. Iwa-chan is Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a hard time writing the second half of this chapter. Sat on it for like a week, before I found something I liked to continue where I left off at. But I finished. 
> 
> I have 2 more chapters of middle school, to go. I have planned 18 or 19 chapters, however knowing how I write it may get longer in the later chapters.

As much as Tooru loves attention, valentine's day is actually one of his least favorite holidays. He doesn't mind the idea of giving chocolate or small gifts for close friends and family, but the girls always use it as an excuse to try and get closer to him. This year, it's only about noon right now. Tooru has already gotten 6 confession chocolates. 

Tooru sits in the cafeteria next to Matsun, and drops his head down on the table. "And it is another rough year for the ever popular Tooru Oikawa," Matsun says, the eye roll in his voice. Tooru gives him the stink eye, head still on the table.

"So how many confession this time? Me and Issie are tied at two. Iwaizumi got one, much to all of our surprise," Makki says. Tooru lifts his head to stare at Iwa-chan. The man in question just shrugs. 

"... The one just now makes six so far." Tooru grumbles. He starts opening up his lunch.

"Dude, I seriously hate you right now." Matsun says. 

"No you don't. You just hate how he gets everyone's attention, guy or girl," Makki says, 'fact checking' Matsun. This leads to an insult battle between the two, honestly nothing new. Tooru looks back at Iwa-chan, who usually has at least one jab to throw in. But right now he's quiet. When Tooru looks at Iwa-chan he notices him shaking. Their eyes meet briefly, but the flicker of unknown colors spurs Tooru into action. 

"Iwa-chan. Nurses office, now." Tooru says. Iwa-chan looks taken aback, but quickly notices the seriousness in Tooru’s eyes. "I'll grab your stuff and meet you there. Go now, before you make a scene in the school cafeteria." Tooru demands. He can see Makki flinch, the only other member of their small group to have gotten their powers. Because Tooru is an alpha he has the ability to demand things of other wolves of a lower rank. Okay, so his orders being followed is not always guaranteed. And true it's more of a persuasion than a command... let's just say it becomes kind of condeluded. Either way, Makki recognized it as a command.

Iwa-chan gets up and makes his way to the nurses office. "You ever do that to Iwaizumi once he gets his powers, he will more than likely punch you," Makki informs Tooru. 

"Oh, he totally will. But right now I have more important things to worry about. My poor little Iwa-chan is in the process of getting his powers as we speak." Tooru admits, as he gathers up both his and Iwa-chan’s lunches. He doesn't give the other two time to answer before running off after Iwa-chan.

Tooru walks up to the door but the nurse stops him. He proceeds to spend the next five minutes convincing her to let him into the room with Iwa-chan. Tooru is prepared to find a fully transformed Iwa-chan, but that’s not what he gets. "I got your lunch."

"Thanks." Iwa-chan sits on the edge of a bed, no transformation at all. "Why did you think I was gonna make a scene earlier?" He asks, proceeding to finish his lunch.

"Your eyes flickered in color. I know you said that it also happened to me. So I just felt..." Tooru says, taking a seat next to Iwa-chan.

"No, you're probably not wrong. I definitely felt off, but nothing else has happened."

"Give it a bit. I didn't feel anything funny until a few minutes before the whole 'scaring the shit out of my fans'. Oh... and thanks for not leaving my side, at that time... I never did thank you for that." Tooru says. He looks down at his hands, it has been months and he never said anything about what it felt like to have Iwa-chan by his side during it all. He swears he had to be hideous, but Iwa-chan’s hands running through his hair made the pain in his body melt away just a little. He knows that Iwa-chan's could be just as bad or worse. He refuses not to be there for his best friend, when he's needed the most.

Iwa-chan finishes off his own lunch and the rest of Tooru’s, once he's full. As if right on cue Iwa-chan’s body starts to shake. Tooru watches as Iwa-chan’s body starts to take new shapes. He starts to wonder why it is that even though the body is reshaping itself you don't hear any of the bones breaking or muscles tearing... Tooru just chocks it up to magic, their body's natural magic... maybe that's why even werepeople have magical body's, to withstand the transformations.

"God damn, this hurts like hell," Iwa-chan says. Tooru looks at Iwa-chan hard. He has gotten larger, shoulders broader and his body taller. His muscles are also much more defined. His body is covered in fur as black as his hair. But his face, the only place without much hair,, is a dark turquoise. His normal ears have grown large, and his nose is also larger, but still human like. On top of his head sit a pair of wolf ears. Tooru also spots Iwa-chan’s tail sitting behind him. Iwa-chan’s eyes though. Half orange hazel for his troll half. The other half is silver. Tooru stares for much longer than intended. "Why are you staring"

"Iwa-chan. You're a silver eyed wolf." Tooru gasps out. Iwa-chan’s eyes grow wide. The color of a wolf's eye has correlation to their immunity. Gold eyed wolves, the majority, have an immunity to gold and a weakness to silver. While silver eyed wolves are the opposite. There are other eye colors, but they are even rarer than silver, which is rare.

"Stop pulling shit." 

Tooru shakes his head. "I'm not. Also Iwa-chan, you would look so much cuter without the big nose and ears," He teases, poking Iwa-chan’s nose and pulling lightly at his ear lobes. Iwa-chan gives him a deadpanned look. "Okay, okay. I'll play nice." Tooru starts to pet Iwa-chan’s head. The latter scowls harder, but the big bushy tail behind him tells a different story.

They stayed like this for a while, at some point Iwa-chan had leaned forward to give Tooru better access. Out of pure curiosity Tooru runs his hand over Iwa-chan’s wolf ears. They are super soft. Tooru continues to play with Iwa-chan’s wolf ears.

Iwa-chan jerks his head away, a big scowl planted on his face, and his tale is no longer swishing happily. “Stop. I don’t like you playing with my ears, it feels funny.” Tooru backs off, he had tried to feel his ears at one point, and he admits it feels weird having something touch them. “Also lunch has been over for a while now. We need to get back to class.... Would you help me transform back?”

Tooru has to resist the urge to sigh. Of course Iwa-chan wanted to go about the day like it was normal. But Tooru knows something that Iwa-chan doesn’t. His new found powers are going to give him hell for not going home. It took Tooru weeks to learn the mechanisms in controlling his powers. He still has a hard time keeping his emotions in check enough to keep control. Also his hearing and sense of smell is going to want him dead five minutes into volleyball practice.

“Iwa-chan, it may be best to just go home for today. I think you need some time to adjust before stepping into practice,” Tooru advises. The look Iwa-chan gives him causes him to continue. “I regretted going to practice for almost a week after getting my powers. The shift in hearing and smell really disorientates you. So please Iwa-chan, let's go home. I don’t wanna see you get hurt because you're too stubborn to see when you are sick.”

“But I’m not sick.”

“Close enough!” Tooru says, using the same voice he does during practice. This causes Iwa-chan to cringe. The realization that dawns on Iwa-chan’s face tells Tooru that Iwa-chan is going to listen to him. Iwa-chan looks away, but he does nod.

“Alright, we’ll go home. But first I need to look normal.” Iwa-chan says annoyed.

It took Tooru two hours to get Iwa-chan back to normal. He is not jealous, not at all, even when it took him close to five hours. On their way home from school Iwa-chan ducks into a convenience store. Once out he tosses something at Tooru. When Tooru looks down at his hands he sees that Iwa-chan had bought him milk bread. Tooru looks back up at Iwa-chan with disbelief and joy.

“Happy Valentine's day, I guess. And also thanks for everything today.” Iwa-chan mumbles the first part. Tooru is beyond happy with the simple gift.

As they walk home together silently, Tooru thinks that if Iwa-chan was to get him chocolate for Valentine’s day, then the holiday wouldn’t be so bad. Tooru thinks that he would even enjoy it. Why was he thinking stuff like that. Tooru shakes his head, not wanting to delve into that thought. He parts ways with Iwa-chan. Tooru gets a weird gut feeling that something is off. 

Iwa-chan goes into heat a week later. Tooru doesn’t know how to feel. He kind of feels jealous, but he doesn’t understand why. But he also feels bad for Iwa-chan, because he knows how bad heats can be. Tooru spends the next week being confused, much to the annoyance of his volleyball team.


	5. Obnoxious

Everything made Hajime want to rip his hair out. First off the whole pack was getting on his nerves. Ever since he has gotten his powers they've started to treat him differently. Sure he's a rare wolf, but other than his immunity to silver he is no different than any other beta. Second, Oikawa has been... well he's been Oikawa. Hajime had gotten used to his powers after about a month, and now has pretty much full control over his transformations. Oikawa on the other hand, he is still struggling with his powers and transformations even after six months. So now Hajime has to deal with a whiney jealous Oikawa on a regular basis.

Last night was the first night that Hajime transformed with the pack for a run. The energy from the full moon made it hard to resist. To his surprise the transformation did not hurt like when he got his powers. This transformation was fluid, and very natural, turns out that only the first transformation hurts, due to the lack of active magic in the body. He was instructed to stay with the elders of the pack, and Hajime really learned a lot from them. Hunting was fun, but the killing part kind of got to him. It turns out that Hajime doesn’t like the taste of blood, so raw meat was a hard no for him. Lucky for him Oikawa seemed to thrive off the raw meat. 

After they ran themselves tired Hajime stayed at Oikawa’s for the night. The wake up to Oikawa’s God awful alarm. The contents of the alarm does not anger Hajime. It's the volume. Heavy rock blared as loud as Oikawa could get it to go. Oikawa turns it off after about a minute of both him and Hajime groaning.

"Iwa-chan, it's time to get up for practice." Oikawa says getting up. Hajime is about to quip that he can sleep for another 30 while Oikawa takes his precious time getting ready.

"Why are you glowing?" Hajime asks instead. From where Hajime is laying on the ground, Oikawa looks like he has a steady glow.

"Aww, Iwa-chan. You think even after just getting up I'm beautiful." Oikawa teases.

"No. Oikawa why are you literally glowing?" Hajime states again. Oikawa’s face hardens.

"I just consumed a ton of blood. As a vampire it is no surprise that I look super healthy right now. And raw meat sates both the vamp and wolf. So yes I'm glowing cause both kinds are healthy. Any other questions." 

"... ... No."

"Good. Now get your extra beauty sleep. We both know you need it." Oikawa says and exits his room for the bathroom. Hajime chooses to ignore Oikawa’s jab and goes back to sleep.

*_*

It is afternoon practice, halfway through June of their second year of middle school, 7th grade, when Iwa-chan’s temper gets the better of him. Some of the 8th graders were making fun of this year's 6th graders. Many of said first years are part of the pack.

Tooru has always been jealous of how quickly Iwa-chan had gotten control of his transformations. Tooru later learned that it was due to his easier control over his emotions. So when Iwa-chan had his wolf ears, tail, eyes and claws, Tooru knows that he should jump in. But in all honesty he really doesn't want to. The third years have it coming. Last year's 8th graders were nice and kept the now 8th graders in check. But ever since graduation they have been complete and utter dicks. But as much as Tooru wants to see these jerks get their karma, he knows that Iwa-chan will be mad and disappointed with himself if he does hurt someone while powered by sheer anger.

"You assholes wanna say that again!" Iwa-chan shouts at them. "You think that we will just sit back and let you insult pack and teammates alike!?" Much too many of both sides dismay, their middle school fell right in between two different packs territories. Tooru’s and Iwa-chan’s and then the other, where many of the thirds years were from. This pack was very hostile towards Tooru’s pack, reasons unknown to most of his pack.

“Iwaizumi you need to chill,” The captain says. He was probably the worst choice for captain, and a huge instigator of the harassment. Iwa-chan growls back. “Iwaizumi Hajime, you will stop this instant.” The captain says, using his alpha presence and voice to try and control Iwa-chan. 

Tooru has to use his super speed to grab Iwa-chan by the collar of the shirt and his super strength to keep Iwa-chan from launching himself at the group. The group of 8th graders are thrown into a frenzy.

“What the hell, Iwaizumi. Did you just try to attack me, an alpha!” The captain shouts.

Having had enough of it, Tooru turns to the captain. “News flash, Iwa-chan is a top ranked beta and does not take kindly to being ordered around.” As a high ranked beta many of the properties that make alpha’s so endeared tend not to work on them, which makes them valued members of packs. This is how Iwa-chan’s mom made it into the pack leaders immediate circle. “Now then, Iwa-chan and I will be excising ourselves from practice for today. Goodbye.”

When Tooru tries to drag Iwa-chan out he pulls away. Great, he's in a really bad mood. “We can’t let them keep doing this!”

“Iwa-chan save it for another time. We are leaving for the day.”

“WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE...!” Iwa-chan starts. Tooru decides that he is going to have to use his own alphic powers to get Iwa-chan to understand.

“Iwa-chan,” Is all Tooru says with his alphic presence and voice. It’s not a command, just an expression that he is being very serious and needs Iwa-chan to listen. Iwa-chan ducks his head and follows. 

They don’t talk most of the walk home. Tooru wishes he could read Iwa-chan’s mind, but sadly he was not blessed with that power, unlike his sister and father. “I’m going to tell Coach about everything tomorrow morning. Just leave it to me, I’ll get something figured out. But Iwa-chan please know that violence will get you nowhere in situations like these.” Tooru speaks once they reach the point where they separate.

“They deserve a good beating though,” Iwa-chan pouts. His ears and tail have yet to reseed, his eyes have mostly gone back to normal, a small bit of silver still swimming around in them, and his claws have gone back to nails.

“This will be the last strike. I’ve kept Coach informed of most of the incidents with their bullying. I think he’s already thinking about who’s gonna be the new captain. From what I gathered most of the 8th graders last year kept the group's antics to a minimum and never told the coach about it. But either way, their karma is coming. And it will be so much better than any punch you could throw.”

Iwa-chan just chuckles, but he has a smile on his face. “Thanks.... For stopping me. And you are probably right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Whatever, I’m going home. Night!”

“Night, night Iwa-chan!”

Once Tooru gets home, he thinks about how Iwa-chan looks casually walking with his fluffy tail saying behind him. Tooru had to resist so much so that he didn’t end up petting Iwa-chan. While trying to figure out his own emotions, he gets stuck because he gets confused, he does his homework and goes about his night like normal. Not knowing that a revelation was just a year away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger, kinda. But this one is the good kind. Next chapter will wrap up their middle school experience.


	6. Well Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a work for random chat stories between the Haikyuu!! characters in this universe... It's weird not gonna lie. But anyways enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer. I have no personal knowledge of how 14 year old boy's minds work. 1) I am female. 2) I did not/do not have any really close guy friends. So if this stuff is kinda off, sorry.

It was his third year of middle school. Officially 8th graders. Tooru had been promoted to captain shortly after the incident with Iwa-chan's loss of control. It was November already, and the year was going good. It was going good... That is what Tooru has to keep telling himself.

In actuality it was pretty crappy. With Tobio-chan joining that year, Tooru began to really obsess at being better than Tobio-chan. Two month ago Tobio-chan got his powers. Proving to Tooru that he was going to surpass him. Tobio-chan was a more powerful alpha than Tooru, and a natural volleyball prodigy. Tooru was not going to give up though. Losing the chance to go to nationals again that year also didn't help things. 

Three days after Iwa-chan had to stop Tooru from slapping Tobio-chan. Tooru wakes up very uncomfortable.

He looks down, and lifts the hem of his sweatpants. Cum... and pretty fresh. Tooru lays back with a heavy sigh, placing his arm over his eyes. He did not want to believe what just happened. Really doesn't want to believe. Glancing down again, Tooru sighs and gets up. He does not want his mother to find out... Not that she won't be able to smell it anyways.

Grumbling Tooru cleans his pants. Takes a quick shower and gets ready for morning practice. He is not looking forward to this. Practice is awkward. Everyone keeps asking if he is okay. And he is... kind of. Mattsun and Makki make note to Tooru that he is very pointedly avoiding Iwa-chan. Tooru gives them big pleading eyes and asks them to wait till after school to interrogate him about it. Surprisingly they agree.

The day drags by. Tooru knows he's being awkward, even avoiding eating lunch with Iwa-chan. Afternoon practice is not any better than morning practice.

"Okay. What the heck is wrong with you today?" Makki asks once they have shooed everyone from the club room after practice.

"I..." Tooru face flushes. "I think I had a wet dream about Iwa-chan."

The room is silent. "You're joking." Makki tries. Tooru shakes his head no. "Holy shit. Was it vivid or more vague?"

Tooru ducks his head. "Vivid."

"You had a vivid sexual dream about your childhood best friend... Oikawa do you know how that sounds?" Mattsun asks.

"Of course I know how that sounds! Why do you think I've been awkward about it. Like what does it mean? How the hell do I handle it!?" 

"Have you had any wet dreams about anyone else?" Mattsun asks. Tooru nose scrunched up in distaste. "I'll take that as a no then."

"It could be worse. I mean it was just a dream." Makki adds.

"That's the thing. All day, I've thought about the dream..."

"Not a smart move," Makki chips.

Tooru scowls at him, Makk just shrugs. "Anyway. All day I've thought about it. And the idea of Iwa-chan doing those kinds of things to be... doesn't really make me feel disgusted... the opposite actually."

"What if that cute girl in your class did those things, or what if Me or Issie did those things?" Makki asks. Tooru spends a moment thinking about that, with just generic people Tooru is close with. His face scrunches up with disgust. 

"Wow hurtful, but understandable. I wouldn't want you doing echi things with me either." Mattsun jokes, having taken Tooru’s face as their answer.

"So what makes Iwaizumi so special?" Makki ponders. Tooru sits down to reflect on his feelings. 

He thinks about how he was super happy on valentines day when Iwa-chan got him the milk bread. Or when girls try to flirt with Iwa-chan and how Tooru hates it. How Iwa-chan looks while covered in sweat on the volleyball court. And how he looks breathtaking in the light of the setting sun. And how majestic he looks in his ink black wolf form. And how much Tooru really wants to kiss him when he smiles cutesy at him... Tooru wants to kiss Iwa-chan...

"Well shit." Tooru says after realizing. Mattsun and Makki look at Tooru for an answer. "I think I like Iwa-chan."

"Like how? Like as a friend? Or like, as in romantically?" Makki asks.

Tooru turns his face to stare straight at Makki and Mattsun. His face is burning with a blush but his face is full of seriousness. "Like, as in I want to kiss him senseless when he's being cute. Like, as in I want that wet dream to come true. Like, as in I kinda wanna spend my whole life with him."

"Deep." Mattsun says. Makkk nods beside him.

"So, what are you gonna do now that you know?" Makki asks after a while of silence. Tooru shrugs.

"Go about life as normal. Wait to see if he likes me that way too... maybe confesses... or not. I don't really know. But I don't wanna ruin what we have. So please don't tell him." Tooru asks. Makki and Mattsun make the gesture of zipping their mouths shut... however Tooru notices that both of them pocket the keys.. Tooru squints his eyes accusingly at them.

"What? We won't stay quiet forever. But we will respect your wishes for a while. But don't be surprised when we meddle." Makki says. Tooru continues to give both of them a disapproving look.

Sighing Tooru stands. His resolve to act like nothing is wrong in the morning strong in his head. The three of them head home. Tooru tries his best to act as normal as possible. Well as normal as a 14 year old can after having a wet dream about their best friend.

“What’s wrong?” Iwa-chan asks, he has cornered Tooru in the club room Friday after practice. His arms are crossed and Tooru knows he’s not going to get out of this so easily.

“Nothing. Just been an off week.” Tooru waves off. Iwa-chan’s ever present scowl gets deeper. “Jeez, Iwa-chan, chill. We all have off days.”

Iwa-chan continues to stare at him. Tooru tries to slip past Iwa-chan to finish getting ready to go home. Iwa-chan moves to stop him. “You are lying about something, it shows on your face.” Iwa-chan narrows his eyes at Tooru. “Now spill, what is wrong. You’re not falling into a self-loathing state again? Are you?”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whines. “I’m fine. I’m just dealing with some stuff. And no I’m not feeling depressed. Thank you very much.” Tooru’s tone takes on a condescending tone. He leans in so that his nose is just centimeters from Iwa-chan’s. “But hearing that you care is always nice.” Tooru gives a sickeningly sweet smile, that he knows Iwa-chan hates. Iwa-chan scuffs and backs off the topic, a light blush present on his tan skin.

It is that moment that Tooru decides that he’s not gonna try to hide his feelings so much. He plans to still be discrete, a little, but it makes him awkward when he tries to hide it. Yes, he is self aware enough to know how he comes off, he’s not stupid.

As the year goes on Tooru becomes more touchy feely with Iwa-chan. He is also smart enough to make the process gradual, Iwa-chan never suspects a single thing. Now they are freshman in high school. And Tooru swears to take his new secret to the grave with him. He’d rather have Iwa-chan as a close friend in his life forever than risk losing him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter I felt that Oikawa's, Mattsun's and Makki's characterizations were a bit off from the source material, but I also didn't fell that their characterizations from their last year in high school fit either. So I'm sticking to what I wrote. Because, Character development... with age. Yeah.. that exists.
> 
> BTW that last part is said a little sarcastically, cause I'm a bit of a sarcastic bitch sometimes... May that's why I don't have many friends... No... no that's just cause I'm awkward.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you are enjoying my IwaOi fic, the first chapter of my chat fic actually give a snippet of a future chapter for this story. :P <3.


	7. MatsuHana Intervene

Nothing changed once they entered high school. Oikawa is still popular, Issei thinks that he has more fangirls now. Now though, Issei gets to watch Iwaizumi be very upset about the whole thing. Issei doesn’t know if Iwaizumi has always reacted like this or he just likes to pretend that Oikawa is not popular. 

“Why are you so irritated that Oikawa is popular?” Issei asks Iwaizumi during P.E. the only class they have together.

“... Because Oikawa’s an ass and a shitty person. He doesn’t need a fan club. It only boosts his already over grown ego.” Iwaizumi responds after thinking about it for a bit. Issei doesn’t believe a single word of that bull shit.

“Yeah, uha sure.” Issei gets right up in Iwaizumi’s face. A tactic they all use when they want honest and straight answers. Iwaizumi's face hardens, getting the message. “Now, why do you honestly hate that Oikawa is popular, hmmmm?”

Iwaizumi gives Issei a hard stare. “... I’m not going to tell you.” He says. Issei shrugs knowing that Iwaizumi is a lost cause, for now. They go back to warming up before the teacher forces whatever activity they are doing today on them.

After school Hanamaki comes over to Issei’s. They do their homework together, the two somehow managed to get four out of their eight classes together. They finish their homework just as Issei’s mother calls them for dinner.

“Do you think that Iwaizumi could have feelings for Oikawa?” Issei asks no one in specific. He leans back in his chair, intertwining his hands behind his head. Everyone at the table has either finished eating or is almost done. “Romantically, I mean.” He clarifies before anyone responds. He can feel Hanamaki giving him a very questioning look.

“Where the fu, uh heck did that come from?” Hanamaki asks in disbelief. Issei shrugs.

“Just a feeling I get sometimes.” Issei turns his head to Hanamaki, who is looking at him like he has gone crazy. Issei parents go about their business like the whole conversation is not even happening. “Takahiro if you are to marry me in the future you need to believe in me more.”

“I... OMG YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SHIT LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL ISSEI! WHEN THE HELL DID I SAY WE’D GET MARRIED?” Hanamaki explodes after processing Issei. Hanamaki’s face is as red as a tomato... or maybe a lobster. “AND WHEN THE HELL DID WE APPARENTLY START DATING?”

“Next year, two weeks after the start of the school year.” Issei says, giving Hanamaki a shit eating grin. Hanamaki stares at him, mouth agape with shock.

“Then you better ask me out properly, damnit. And you better make it good.” Hanamaki finally says after a little. He picks up his plate and walks into the kitchen to help clean up. Issei smiles after him. His mother appears in his line of sight.

“When you two start dating I want a proper introduction. I don’t care if I’ve known him since he was born, I want to be properly introduced. Got it.” She says, her tone saying ‘there is no argument you can make’. Issei just nods his head. Leave it to his mother to make light of the fact that both Issei and Hanamaki just outed themselves as gay, and that they like each other.

“Aren’t you boys off topic?” Issei’s father asks, he has managed to find his way to the couch already. “What is your reason for believing that Iwaizumi has romantic feelings for Oikawa, Issei?”

“Well you see,” Issei says, getting up to clean his dishes. “I’ve noticed that Iwaizumi gets pretty irritated whenever Oikawa’s fan club is around. Which yeah is pretty normal. But when I asked him why today, he said he wouldn’t tell me... Well after he gave me a bullshit answer.”

“Ahh, you think he has feelings and doesn’t even know it.” Hanamaki confirms. Taking Issei’s plate from him to clean. Hanamaki tolds up a hand when Issei tries to take over, and a glare over the shoulder keeps Issei from trying again. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I’ve also noticed that when Oikawa, who’s not really trying to hide his feelings, is clingy Iwaizumi seems to blush. It’s hard to tell though with his darker complexion... So Hiro, wanna help me interrogate him?”

“As much as helping another friend realize his feelings for his other friend sounds fun and all. I think we should leave this alone. Oikawa is one thing, but Iwaizumi? Do you have any idea what could happen if he figured it out?” 

Issei doesn’t respond. He doesn’t know how to, in all honesty. After dinner is cleaned up Issei and Hanamaki excuse themselves to go back to Issei’s room. They play video games for a while.

“Issei,” Hanamaki starts not turning from the game. Issei hums in response. “I know you still want to make Iwaizumi realize, but I think we should stay out of it.”

“Why? You would normally love to do something like this.”

“I’m afraid that Iwaizumi may do something unintentionally that would end up hurting Oikawa in the end. And I really don’t wanna see that.” Hanamaki answers, he pauses the game and tilts his head so he’s facing the ceiling. “Don’t get me wrong I love to tease them, but... I never want to see Oikawa actually cry.”

They stay quiet for a while. It was the hard truth. Oikawa is their alpha, their leader. And as childish as he may be, they both still respect immensely. But Iwaizumi was their second in command. And sadly it seemed that their wolf instincts to create packs aren't as strong in him. 

“I still think we should try. Just imagine what they could become if they do get together.” Issei finally responds.

“*sigh* Fine. But I’m blaming everything on you when it goes wrong.” Hanamaki gives. They resume their game and the rest of the night goes by in a flash.

Hanamaki makes Issei hold off on his interrogation for a few months. He claims that he wants solid proof that Iwaizumi actually likes Oikawa, in a romantic way. It is already August by the time he lets Issei commence his plan. However Hanamaki does not know how Issei plans to make Iwaizumi realize.

It is three days after Hanamaki allows the interrogation that the two of them get Iwaizumi alone. They are having a sleepover at Hanamaki’s house, without Oikawa. Issei knows that Oikawa is going to pout and whine when he finds out, but that is a price one must pay, when one interferes in two of their friends' love lives.

“Hey Iwa,” Issei starts. Iwaizumi leans his head back to look at him. The three have positioned themselves in the living room. Issei and Hanamaki hog the couch, each one at an end with their feet at the other, Hanamaki’s feet ended up on Issei’s lap. Iwaizumi chose to sit on the floor in front of the middle of the couch. “If you were to choose the next pack leader, who would it be?”

Hanamaki stares at him wide eyed. Issei can tell that this was not how he expected Issei to start. Iwaizumi is giving Issei a look of confusion, one eyebrow raised, nose slightly scrunched.

“Okay fine. Tonight we are all going to have a heart to heart.” Both look at Issei with shock. As a group, the four of them, Hanamaki, Issei, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa, they never really talk about feelings. Everything is made into a joke. But tonight Issei wants honest answers. “So Iwa, who would you want to be the next pack leader?”

They are all quiet. The T.V. in the background playing some game show is all the noise around them. Issei knows that for him and Hanamaki the answer is easily Oikawa. Considering Oikawa’s only real competition in the pack is Kageyama, but the kid honestly doesn’t have what it would really take to lead their pack. But for Iwaizumi, the answer may not be as easy. He’s not as affected by alpha presences and powers, making his decision more difficult. Issei basically just asked Iwaizumi who he would follow for the rest of his life. Hanamaki gives Issei a long hard look, calculating. He’s trying to figure out why Issei chose this topic to start off with, and where he plans to go from here.

“Honestly, of our pack’s alphas, I’d have to choose Oikawa. He has the best potential, and no one can really compete with his ability to lead.” Iwaizumi finally answers.

“You do realize that you just admitted that you’d be willing to follow Oikawa for the rest of your life, right?” Issei comments. Hanamaki stays quiet, still trying to figure out Issei’s plan.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “If that's the worst thing to happen in my life, that wouldn’t be so bad.” Hanamaki’s face widens with understanding.

“Really?” Hanamaki asks, turning his head to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s face turns sour.

“Why do you make it sound like I’m crazy? Who would you have picked?”

Hanamaki waves off Iwaizumi’s question. “Not what matters right now. Now answer my question. You would really not mind spending the rest of your life with Oikawa?” Issei smirks. Hanamaki made the transition from serving/following Oikawa for life to being involved in Oikawa’s life for as long as they live.

Iwaizumi turns his head away. In the lightly lit room Issei can just barely make out the blush on Iwaizumi’s ears. “I mean, he’s not really a bad guy. Sure his ego could be knocked down a few pegs. But he actually really cares for those he considers his. Although a bit manipulative, he actually does so for other people's benefits. I’ve rarely seen him be manipulative for his own gain. He also is a really hard worker, sometimes too much so. Also as big as his ego is, I think it’s a bluff. He can be super insecure. It makes me wanna throttle him sometimes...” Iwaizumi trails off when Hanamaki starts making squeally noises. Issei raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki.

“OMG, the love, the fluff. I can’t. Issei, he’s too much. The domesticity.” Hanamaki says dramatically. A hand on his heart, Hanamaki puts the back of his other hand on his forehead and leans back. Iwaizumi is giving Hanamaki the look that he gives Oikawa when he does something so stupid that he wants to kill him. Issei gives Hanamaki a light kick in the side, telling him to knock it off.

“Iwa, as much as you are going to hate me for saying this. It really does sound like you love Oikawa... romantically.” Issei says. Hanamaki is unable to say anything because he’s dying from how funny his own dramatics are.

Iwaizumi’s face explodes with color. He stutters a few words of denial. Issei is not having any of it.

“If you don’t like him that way, then why get so mad when he flirts with his fanclub. Or does the idea of Oikawa dating or kissing another person piss you off?” Hanamaki dies of laughter when Iwaizumi gets even more red, somehow.

“OMG, you're so in love. This is great.” Hanamaki laughs out. Iwaizumi glares at him.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, then. Hanamaki how come your eyes almost literally become hearts whenever Matsukawa walks into the room?” Iwaizumi’s question shuts Hanamaki right up, a blush growing on his face. “Thought so.”

“That’s not fair Iwa. That is called playing dirty. The man in question is right here. At least we didn’t invite Oikawa to this. Or should we have?” Issei can sense the insult battle with argument coming a mile away. 

“Wow. Hiro I’m getting more confident that you’ll say yes when I ask you out next year.” Issei jokes, he smirks at Hanamaki. Hanamaki sticks his tongue out at him.

“Like I said, ask me out properly, and make it grand, then maybe I’ll think about it.” Iwaizumi stares between them. He eventually turns forward and shakes his head. Issei can almost feel the regret of his life choices from his place on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to have another part to it, but this part got long. These next few chapters are going to get really hectic. So chapter count may change if I write more than intended.
> 
> I forgot to put this in a few chapters ago.  
> Hanamaki is a beta werewolf / ghost  
> Matsukawa is a beta werewolf / fairy


	8. He's Pissed. Like Really Pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter was a struggle. I've learned that I'm not great at writing angry drama easily. And the drama is just going to get worse. (cries). Half the time it's the build up to the drama, it makes me wrack my brain trying to come up with stuff.

Realizing that he likes Oikawa is like the biggest gut punch of his life. Hajime spends the next two days, thank goodness for weekends, avoiding Oikawa. He needs time to process the new turn of events.

Monday comes faster than Hajime would have liked. During morning practice Oikawa is being super clingy. Was Oikawa always this clingy? Hajime asks himself as he dislodges from Oikawa's arm that has been slung over his shoulder. The first three times Hajime brushes Oikawa off, the latter pouts. By the fourth time brushing Oikawa off for the day, Hajime notices a weird look passing over Oikawa's features. 

This is where Hajime realizes that he may have messed up a bit. How much did he usually tolerate Oikawa's clinginess? He’s not sure. Right now though it feels weird when Oikawa practically hangs off him. It makes his heart flutter. 

Over the course of the week Oikawa becomes less clingy, yet Hajime continues to brush him off. It's Friday, Hajime and Oikawa are about to part ways home when Hajime feels a sudden pang of anxiety. It's brief, and honestly doesn't feel like his. Hajime turns around to look at Oikawa. He has this odd look again. If Hajime had to choose a name for the expression, he would say Oikawa looks almost heartbroken. Cause that's the emotion Hajime feels when he sees this face.

"Hey... um. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are planning something for this weekend. You're gonna be there right?" Hajime asks. Oikawa is silent for a bit. Never a good sign. "Oikawa?"

"Oh, haha, yeah. I'll be there. I mean I helped them plan it and everything. Anyways bye bye Iwa-chan." Oikawa says. He has his fake smile plastered on his face. Hajime watches Oikawa walk away for a bit. His gut telling him something is wrong. He also knows that he won't figure it out till it's too late. Damn his densest.

*_*

It's Monday at morning practice. Iwa-chan pulls away from Tooru. Now this shouldn't be a surprise, Iwa-chan will sometimes pull away, but normally he chides Tooru about it. But today, he jerks away at first, eventually he starts to avoid Tooru almost perfectly. 

It hurts. Tooru tries to brush it off but as the week goes on he begins to wonder. Did Iwa-chan figure out Tooru’s feelings for him? Is that why he's pulling away? 

On their way home on Friday Tooru is walking behind Iwa-chan, thinking. When they get to the intersection where they part ways Tooru reaches out to pat Iwa-chan on the back and bid him farewell, like he sometimes does. But Iwa-chan doesn't like when he touches him. A pang of guilt and anxiety rush through Tooru. Iwa-chan turns to look at him. Tooru can see his face shift from his upper peripheral. Tooru’s is looking at Iwa-chan's shoes in order to avoid eye contact.

"Hey... um. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are planning something for this weekend. You're gonna be there right?" Iwa-chan asks Tooru. Tooru stays quiet. Of course he knows, he begged Mattsun and Makki to help him plan it. But right now he's not sure he should go. "Oikawa?" Iwa-chan says Tooru’s name in such a way that it makes Tooru think Iwa-chan is scared of his answer. 

"Oh, haha, yeah. I'll be there. I mean I helped them plan it and everything. Anyways bye bye Iwa-chan." Tooru says, forcing his trademark smile on his face. The second his back is to Iwa-chan the smile disappears. He feels like crying. Why the hell would Iwa-chan still care about Tooru being in his life if he doesn't like that Tooru likes him. Why did he sound scared that Tooru would say no to going to a party that Tooru planned for Iwa-chan. If he cared so much, why was Iwa-chan running away from Tooru. Why was loving his best friend so hard? 

Tooru has managed to make it into his room before that last thought circles through his mind. He closes his door as tears begin to fall. Tooru can sense the downward spiral before it even begins. He manages to text Makki and Mattsun that he wasn't feeling good and wouldn't be able to do the party this weekend. He barely registers their reply about Iwa-chan not being happy about his absence. Tooru ignores it and watches some of his favorite movies to try and get his mind off things. It helps, but not by much.

*_* 

Showing up to the hall where the pack meetings are usually held Hajime is surprised by how many people are there. But even in the mass of bodies Hajime knows that Oikawa is not there. When he confronts Matsukawa and Hanamaki they both say that Oikawa caught something and couldn't make it. Hajime can tell they are lying, the look of concern that the two share is enough to give them away.

Hajime really wants to march over to Oikawa’s and confront him, but it would look weird if he just left the get together. And he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least act happy about being there. The thing is though, Hajime has been having this weird gut feeling that something is off, and an array of emotions prickling through his thoughts every once in a while. The thing is this rapid change of emotions is not normal for Hajime, and honestly are very random compared to his actions. He doesn’t understand it much, so he pushes down the emotions and his thoughts on how those emotions came to be.

After the get together, Hajime tries to sneak away to Oikawa’s house, but Matuskawa and Hanamaki catch him. They both actually tell him to give Oikawa space.

Hajime doesn’t see Oikawa until the following Monday. It’s morning practice, Oikawa is already in the gym by the time Hajime even shows up. Then the most bizarre thing happens. Oikawa completely ignores Hajime, acting as if he doesn’t exist. This goes on for the entire fucking week. The only time Oikawa actually acknowledges Hajime’s existence is when they are physically playing volleyball, and even then it is to the most minimal degree.

Much to Hajime’s ‘joy’ Friday practice is canceled. It is lunch before Hajime learns that Oikawa didn’t show up to school.

“That damned asshole!” Hajime says loudly as he walks towards their usual table in the cafeteria. Hanamaki looks up from his phone, swiping the hologram away. Matsukawa doesn’t move as Hajime sits down next to him, when Hajime looks to the side Matsukawa is reading a book.

“What’s up Iwa? Is this about Oikawa?” Hanamaki asks, reaching over to try and take Matsukawa’s book away from him. 

“You knew about Oikawa not coming to school?” Matsukawa swats Hanamaki’s hand away. The latter pulls his hand back, holding it like it’s been shot, an offended look on his face. Hajime can see Matsukawa’s eyes dart up to look at Hanamaki before going right back to his book, a slight smirk on his face.

“Uh... No?” Hanamaki tires. Hajime knows that even to himself Hanamaki sounded weak.

“He texted us last night, saying something about never wanting to see another being again. I would have thought he’d text you too.” Matsukawa says. He places a paperclip over the page he apparently just finished and shuts the book, setting it to the side.

“No, Crappykawa did not text me. He’s actually been ignoring all attempts of communication from me for almost a week now.”

Hanamaki hums, he then gets up to go get food from the lunch ladies, apparently having wanted to wait for at least one of them to have their food and save their spots. Matsukawa follows him. Hajime starts to slowly eat his food while he waits for his friends to come back.

“Say, why don’t we all go to his house after school?” Matsukawa suggests once both boys have sat down. 

“Hmm, yeah that sounds like a good plan.” Hajime confirms. 

The rest of the school day goes by pretty quick. Soon Hajime, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa are standing in front of Oikawa’s house. A young kid opens the door. Hajime recognizes Takeru instantly, the five year old wields a wide smile at Hajime.

“Hey Takeru, is Tooru home?” Hajime asks him, giving the kid a kind smile.

Takeru nods. “Yeah, Uncle Tooru is in his room, but mama says that he’s not in the mood to see people.”

“And that is why we are here,” Hanamaki states, popping his head out from behind Hajime to the right.

“And why we brought milk bread,” Matsukawa says, doing the same thing as Hanamaki but to the left, holding up the bag filled with milk bread.

“Takeru, who’s at the door. Oh, Hajime, Issei, Takahiro.” Oikawa’s sister says as she rounds the corner. She gives the three of them a guilty smile. “He’s in his room, but really moody. So sorry in advance if he won't even talk to you.” She ushers her son away from the door and back into the living room.

The three of them make their way up onto the second floor where Oikawa’s room is. Once on the second floor all three can hear the sound of pop-rock music from Oikawa’s room. Moody doesn't even begin to describe what Oikawa is feeling. Hajime knows that pop-rock music is saved from when Oikawa is with Hajime or when Oikawa is pissed. And he’s not with Hajime at the moment, so Oikawa is down right pissed off, but at what?  
Hajime thinks about knocking lightly on the door, but when they get to the door he decides that pounding may be the best option. Two solid hard knocks on the door, the music shuts off instantly and Oikawa answers the door shortly after. He pecks outside, clearly spotting Hajime and shuts the door again. Hajime can hear it locking as well. 

“The hell, Shittykawa?” Hajime shouts at the door.

“Why would you care anyways?” Oikawa shouts back. Wait, was he mad at Hajime... for what?

“Oikawa, the hell. I came because I was worried!” Hajime hears the pounding of feet and the door quickly flies open. Before Hajime even looks at Oikawa he feels a flair of anger that really doesn’t belong to him.

“If you cared so much then why pull away from me? I know I’m annoying, but it hurts when people act like nothing is wrong when something clearly is not okay and then they pull away and distance themselves from me. It hurts like fuck Iwaizumi. So no, I will not accept an apology or excuse. I am going to be mad, and you can just go back to being the same old Iwaizumi that can’t pick up on when he’s causing others distress.” Oikawa rants angrily. He slams his bedroom door shut in Hajime’s face. The song from before starting to blast again. Hajime recognizes it as Ignorance by Paramore, covered/translated by the Raqueletts.

Hajime slowly turns to look at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “He’s... pissed, like really pissed.” He says bewildered. Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look between them.

“Iwa, I think you should go for now. We’ll try to talk to him. But please try to think about what lead up to this, and maybe try to stop, cause I swear he was gonna murder you just now.” Hanamaki advises.

“Yeah his eyes were his supernatural eyes... It gave me chills.” Matsukawa pips in. Hajime just nods.

*_*

Tooru can’t actually hear anything over his music, but he knows that Iwa-chan has left, his smell getting further away from his bedroom door. The problem though is that Makki and Mattsun’s scents are not. Once Tooru knows that Iwa-chan is out of the house he walks over and opens his door. Sure enough Makki and Mattsun are standing there, looking at him very disappointedly. Tooru leaves his door open as he walks over to turn down his music. He hears the door close.

“So what’s really got your panties in a twist.” Makki asks. Tooru turns around to see that he has his arms crossed over his chest, still standing by the door. Mattsun has already migrated to Tooru’s bed.

“I said nothing I regret or that was not true.” Tooru defends. He may say that but he does realize that it may have been a bit harsh. But give him a break. Iwa-chan was the one to start pulling away, and then Tooru ignores him for a bit and the guy asks all concerned. Makki and Mattsun give Tooru a deadpan look, not believing his bull-crap. Tooru looks away guiltily. “Do you think he realized that I like him?”

“No, he’s a dense idiot.” Mattsun answers immediately. “Plus he would have come to us for help, cause he’s helpless with that kind of stuff.” Tooru does have to give him credit for that one.

“Then why has he been pulling away. You’ve seen it. He continuously brushed me off, even dogging my advances. I’m not subtle. And he’s only acting differently towards me. He has to know. What other reason is there?” Tooru whines out. Mattsun and Makki share a look. Why do they always do that, how much do these two know that Tooru doesn’t.

“I can say for certain that the reason he’s acting funny is not because he’s realized your feelings. As to why he is acting that way, I can’t say for sure... Maybe it’s time for you to pull back a little, but I know that he really does care for you.” Tooru pouts at Makki. “I’m serious. Earlier when he realized you skipped school he called you a dumb idiot, and then proceeded to look super offended when he realized that you told us about not going, but not him.”

“I actually think he’s kind of mad you’ve been completely ignoring him. And a little sad too. Alright that’s enough damage control for the two of us today. Later Oikawa,” Mattsun says. He waves at Tooru as he pushes Makki out the door. Tooru waves back and goes to shut his bedroom door again. He has a lot to think about, he doesn’t feel as mad or hurt anymore though, so that’s a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written thus far, that includes the KageHina story (only by about 50 words). I am enjoying writing this story quite a lot, but it's a struggle. It's outline is like twice as long as the one I had for the KageHina story. Me plus super structured writing plans don't make an amazing mixture for easy writing.
> 
> I've also have started writing the first chapter of a BokuAka story. Though I would like to do DaiSuga first, because of context and world building reasons.


	9. Surprises

Hajime gets home after Oikawa’s outburst. The walk home gave him time to think. Closing the front door Hajime lets out a long sigh. His dad's head tilts back from his position in the arm chair.

"You're too young to sigh like that," His dad jokes.

"Honey, teenagers have this special power that allows them to sigh more exasperatedly than most adults." He hears his mother say. From the direction of her voice Hajime believes that she's in her office.

"I know. I know." His dad waves off. Hajime walks over and slumps on the couch. "So what's up, kido?"

"I may have unintentionally hurt Oikawa, and then pissed him off," Hajime sighs out. "And now I feel like a dick because of it."

"All you can do now is apologize, and give him space." His mother says, placing her hands on Hajime’s shoulder from over the back of the couch. She turns to her husband. "So what's for dinner. I'm starting to be able to smell it."

"Pot roast. The pressure cooker should say how much longer it has to cook." Hajime’s dad says. He relaxes back into his seat and turns the T.V. back on. They both hear Hajime’s mother complain about the cook time left on the food.

Saturday around noon Hajime sends Oikawa a text.

Me: I'm sorry  
Me: For everything

It's almost an hour later before Oikawa answers.

Crappykawa: It's fine

It's too simple for Hajime’s liking but definitely better than Oikawa trying to bite his head off. Hajime has a sudden urge to add a specific emoji to Oikawa’s name in his phone. He only hesitates for about three seconds. Almost immediately after Hajime changes Oikawa’s name, said man texts him again.

Crappykawa❤: I'm sorry too. I wasn't as straightforward as I could have been. And then I took it out on you. 😔 I'm sorry Iwa-chan.

Hajime smiles a little at Oikawa’s nickname for him.

Me: We're good. We both played a part.  
Crappykawa❤: Does this mean we're good😃   
Crappykawa❤: Can I come over. I wanna hang with my Iwa-chan💜  
Me: No.  
Crappykawa❤: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😢😢😭😭  
Me: I was about to say that we should spend the rest of this weekend resetting ourselves  
Crappykawa❤: 😆👍🏻

Hajime rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s excessive use of emojis. A fond smile pulls at his lips.

The next Monday Hajime and Oikawa manage to get back to normality. Except Oikawa has backed off on the clinginess considerably, and when he does cling, Hajime makes sure not to brush him off right away. They continue this way into the next year.

Sophomore year of high school brings lots of firsts. Meeting Yahaba and Kyoutani are the first of this year's surprises. Kentarou Kyoutani. Was from the same violent werewolf pack for their middle school issues. Problem was Kyoutani was too defiant and oppositional, so he was kicked out. Kyoutani is not part of their pack yet, he may never be. But Hajime can see his potential, if he gets over his more violent tendencies. Hajime suspects that Kyoutani is also a higher ranked beta, which would allow him to be defiant.

"You're a high ranked beta, aren't you?" Hajime asks Kyoutani as he approaches him on the third day of practice. Kyoutani looks at him skeptically. Hajime can’t blame him. The kid was forced to go to high school in the territory of another pack, while being an ostracized lone wolf.

"What of it?" 

"Nothing. Was just wondering. Hope the team can handle two top ranked betas though." Hajime chimes. Kyoutani gives him a confused look. "You have no idea what high ranked betas can do for a pack, do you?"

"Nope," Kyoutani says shaking his head. "My old pack believed that if you couldn't be controlled by the top alpha you weren't good enough to stick around." The way Kyoutani states this shows his distaste for the notion.

"Happy to be out?" Hajime asks.

Kyouyani nods. "Having no omega wasn't fun." This startles Hajime. Official packs are required to have an omega. This is something he'll have to bring to pack leader Haru's attention.

Hajime is about to respond when Oikawa starts shouting nonsense at him. Hajime nods goodbye to Kyoutani. "Keep it down Shittykawa!" He shouts at Oikawa as he approaches.

The other surprise of Shigeru Yahaba, was something Hajime never expected. The Yahaba family has been a part of their pack since before the Oikawa family. The current youngest Yahaba was female. So when Shigeru Yahaba shows up to practice on the first day the entirety of the pack on the team does a double take.

"Ah, wasn't the only Yahaba child a girl?" The current captain asks the kid.

"No, they are male." Yahaba answers back sharply. Hajime notices that he looks very defensive.

"I'm very much sure that she is..." 

"Captain come on now. What does it matter? The current Yahaba in front of us is clearly male. So let's move on and get the greetings over with so we can play some volleyball." Oikawa interrupts the captain. The captain looks at Oikawa skeptically, but continues on with the greeting of the new first years. Hajime watches Yahaba physically relax.

It isn't until Yahaba approaches Oikawa after practice does Hajime semi-learn why the kid was so rigid.

"Oikawa-san, thank you for earlier." He bows.

"Don't worry about it. I think the biggest thing is the rest of the pack getting used to the new reality." Oikawa waves off the thanks.

Yahaba stands back up. "How did you know though. I haven’t really told anyone?" Hajime is getting more confused by the second.

"My mom told me about it. Probably anticipating something like this happening. As long as you're happy in your skin, I could care less what you gender or sexuality is." Hajime somehow is more confused than before.

"Right. Well thank you! Your help really means a lot." Yahaba says happily before running off to finish helping the rest of the freshman clean up.

"Oikawa, what was that about?" Hajime asks on their route home.

"Shigeru Yahaba used to be Sora Yahaba. He's transgender. He's probably taking pills right now, though he may do something bigger in the future. Iwa-chan?" Oikawa turns to look at Hajime who had stopped walking a few steps ago.

"That was Sora Yahaba... I thought she went MIA for a while, guess that's why." Hajime watches as Oikawa seems to semi relax. It seemed like he was ready to murder Hajime if he wouldn't accept Yahaba. "I guess I should be calling him Shigeru Yahaba from now on then." At this Oikawa breaks into a smile.

"Good boy Iwa-chan. You understand. I will say though, for a society that overlooks sexuality for the most part, we have a surprisingly hard time accepting people who don't choose to be their birth gender." 

"What does that mean?"

"What I mean is. People have no problem accepting males that identify as male but act super feminine. But when said male wants to identify as female, people suddenly have an issue."

"That's weird."

"Yes, and super annoying." Oikawa pouts angrily.

"... Oikawa do you wanna be female?" Hajime asks after a while. He gets the vibe that Oikawa has at least looked into the matter for personal reasons.

For a while Oikawa doesn’t say anything. "I did at one point. It was more because I was jealous of all the attention my sister got and less about actually feeling female." 

"I would have supported and been your best friend through it all." This is the first time they have been this open with each other since the fight last fall. Oikawa gives a hum of acknowledgement. They walk the rest of the way home in silence.

Next was Matsukawa asking Hanamaki out. The guy wrote a poem about Hanamaki and read it over the loudspeakers. It was impossible for the entire school not to know that the two were dating after that.

The next surprise of the year comes about a week after Oikawa’s 16th birthday. This surprise takes the form of a medium sized darker skinned male. In all honesty the guy kind of looks like Hajime himself, but with dark brown eyes and lighter hair grown out to his ears.

“Oikawa!” The guy calls from the gym door just after practice is over. Oikawa jogs over to him, happily chirping his name. Hajime hears Oikawa tell the guy that he still has a few things to do before he will go change, so to wait for him at the front of the school.

“Who was that?” Hanamaki asks Oikawa once he returns. 

“My boyfriend.” Oikawa chirps happily again. This stops all functioning in Hajime’s brain.

“Your what?” Hanamaki exclaims

“My boyfriend.” Oikawa states again, his tone turning less happy and more serious

“Since when?” Hanamaki exclaims again. They guy apparently is having trouble computing the new information, granted Hajime is not faring any better.

“Since about two days ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t want to say anything because I don’t know how long it’ll last. I was going to wait a couple more weeks before saying anything.”

“Are you going home with him Oikawa?” Hajime finally asks after staying quiet for so long. This was the single question out of the millions that ran through his head that felt the most relevant.

“Ahh, yeah kinda. We’re going to catch a movie after I get done here.” Hajime feels a pang of sadness in his chest.

“Oh, I see. Well have fun.” 

This would not be the last of the surprises over the span of the next 8 months. And slowly Hajime will grow a list of things that he would kill someone for, and sadly this guy will be the reason for much of the list's contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyotani is an Beta werewolf / Troll  
> Yahaba is a alpha werewolf/ witch(warlock) is transgender female body but feels male
> 
> So something that may be confusing about this chapter is the talk about societies views on gender identity and sexuality. Sexuality is generally overlooked because heats can happen with any person of any gender that you happen to be physically compatible with. While gender identity is much harder for people to accept for a reason I really don't know how to explain, but it has roots in tradition and what was traditionally accepted.
> 
> Also this chapter leaves on a cliffhanger because I said it will. Also it will flow much better.


	10. No More!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually titled this chapter before I wrote it with the plan to make it more intense.

Hajime is furious. This past year has been one bad thing after another. Firstly Oikawa got a boyfriend. This aspect in itself wasn't too bad, kind of hurt, but not actually bad. It was the boyfriend Oikawa got, the guy gives Hajime bad vibes. It doesn't help that Oikawa started regressing into himself. But every time Hajime asks Oikawa just says he's fine and that nothing is wrong.

"Do you guys notice anything wrong with Oikawa?" Hajime asks Matsukawa and Hanamaki one day after practice. Oikawa had gone on a date with his boyfriend, though to Hajime it seemed a bit reluctant.

"Iwa you're going to have to be more specific." Hanamaki answers.

"It seems like he's become more and more like the fake Oikawa. Even around us his smile seems fake." Hajime explains. Both of his friends are quiet for a bit.

"Maybe, but right now there's not much we can do. Just leave it for now Iwa." Matsukawa advises. It pisses Hajime off but Matsukawa is right. Right now, since Oikawa isn't going to tell them anything is going on, they can’t do anything.

The next bump in the road happens two weeks before their junior year of high school. The whole pack was called for a meeting.

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice. But I have some news to tell you all," current pack leader Haru says. He became the leader after Kazuyo tragically died during a demon attack in the capital. Afterwards the pack dynamic has been different. Hajime notices out of the corner of his eye the Oikawa family making their way up to the front of the pack.

"In two days, me and my family will be moving to another country. So I am formally resigning as pack leader. The collective of our omegas have chosen the next leader." Haru explains. He gestures towards Oikawa’s mother who is now standing a few feet away from the Kageyama's. "Kita Oikawa. She has served as my father's right hand and shows incredible leadership skills. Please understand that leaving this pack is due to a multitude of reasons. And thank you all for being an amazing family." Haru finishes, bowing in thanks.

Hajime spots Oikawa next to his mother, a fake smile forced on his face. It grates Hajime how even now Oikawa is faking being happy, but he can see the pressure already starting to force itself on Oikawa.

Much of the pack expresses their sadness for the Kagegama family leaving. However, many know that the biggest reason is to give Tobio Kageyama a fresh start. Middle school seemed to be pretty tough on the kid.

The next thing that happens that year that grates Hajime’s nerves is when Matsukawa and Hanamaki finally realize what he was saying about Oikawa. The two somehow got Oikawa to talk about it too.

"You know, Oikawa is dating that guy to get over you," Hanamaki says out of nowhere. Hajime has gotten in a habit of walking home with his two dating friends. It makes Hajime feel less abandoned, even if he ends up more of a third wheel.

"What?" Hajime asks back. He's having a hard time understanding what Hanamaki had meant.

"Oikawa is dating that ass because he wants to get over loving you in more than a friend's way." Hanamaki rephrase. Hajime stops dead in his tracks.

"What?" Hajime shouts. His brain is running a mile a minute, yet also not moving at all. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wait for him to process what Hanamaki said. "Oikawa likes me?" He says unbelieving.

Matsukawa nods. "Wet dreams and all." Hanamaki hits his arm muttering something along the lines of uncalled for. Hajime makes a disgruntled face, then realizes exactly what Matsukawa said.

"One. Holy fucking shit. Two. Why the hell do you know something like that?" Hajime asks, kind of upset that they know such a detail.

"He came to us in eight grade before he even figured out what it meant. We helped him realize," Matsukawa explains. Hajime spends a second directing the explanation. They knew Oikawa liked him when they made him realize he likes Oikawa. Dicks.

"We also semi promised that we would not interfere." Hanamaki adds. "But the dumbass is being stupid and hurting himself more. So promise is off."

"How is he hurting himself?" Hajime asks, honing in on the particular detail.

"You were right in not trusting his boyfriend. Guys an ass and a dick. From the way Oikawa has explained it, too proud to admit what it is by name, the guy is manipulative, and is definitely being abusive." Hajime feels ready to punch someone, how dare they lay a hand on Oikawa. "Not physically, I think." Hanamaki hurries to finish. Though it doesn't help soothe Hajime’s anger.

"Look, give yourself a few days to figure out how to help, or even I don’t know confess or something. Just don't do anything physical, like punch the guy," Matsukawa pips in. Hanamaki, echoing that 'punching the bastard is a no no.'

Hajime bids them farewell and decides that he will confess to Oikawa the next morning before practice.

His plan never happens. Oikawa doesn’t come to school, for the rest of the week. The thing is, Hajime doesn’t think he’s seen Oikawa’s boyfriend either. Concerned and pissed off Hajime texts Oikawa after practice on Friday.

Me: I wanna talk. You free?

Oikawa doesn’t respond for almost a hour

Crappykawa❤: No. I'm busy  
Me: what makes you so busy that you don't come to school or practice for almost a whole week.  
Crappykawa❤: It's nothing

Hajime sighs, he knows that he's not going to get anything out of Oikawa. So he decides to call his mom.

"Kita Oikawa speaking," she answers.

"Hey, Mrs. Oikawa. Is Tooru home? He hasn't been to school all week and I want to talk to him." Hajime asks. There is a deafening pause. Hajime can tell she's trying to figure out what to say.

"Come on over boy. I wanna have a talk with you before I let you talk to Tooru."

Hajime nods and tells her he will be there shortly.

Before Hajime can even ring the doorbell Oikawa’s mother opens the front door. She motions him in as well as to be quiet. They sit at the kitchen table as far away from Oikawa’s room as they can get.

"Before anything I want to ask how much you know about what's been happening over the past year?" She asks Hajime.

"Honestly not much. Oika... Tooru has been pretty tight lipped with me. But Hanamaki and Matsukawa summarized how they understood what Tooru had told them. But other than that. All I know is that Tooru is struggling and is trying to fake his way through life right now."

Oikawa’s mother nods her head. "From what I've gathered. The boyfriend, as I refuse to us his name, was emotionally manipulative. And Tooru doesn’t do good with those kinds of people, his self-esteem can actually get pretty low. And from what I could smell maybe even a bit sexually as well. To what extent I'm not sure. But last week Tooru came to me for help and advice." She pauses, letting Hajime collect his thoughts.

"Advice for what?"

"On what to do. I think Tooru noticed something was really wrong when Issei and Takahiro confronted him. When he explained things to me, I told him to break off the relationship."

"Did he take your advice?" Hajime asks almost too happily, because Kita gives him a disapproving look. He sheepishly shrugs, what can he say. If Oikawa has already broken up with the douche, it makes his chances of success higher.

"Yeah he did. But it didn't go over well. For as smart as he is Tooru is also very stupid. He broke it off privately and not in a public place. So things didn't go well. Later this week I will be officially removing his ex from the pack." Hajime stares at her wide eyed. He must have done something unforgettable to be removed. "I'm almost done with dinner. Stay, then you can talk to Tooru."

"Yeah sure.... Uh, ma'am?" She turns to him, giving him a questioning look. He hasn't called her ma'am since he was little. "... I’m in love with Tooru." He says in a whisper, loud enough for her to hear but still quite enough that no one else could.. She gives him a soft smile.

"I know." She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. A few moments later he walks past him. "Can you set the table for three please. I'm going to drag Tooru out of his room." Hajime nods. 

He hears disgruntled whining and thumping from the general direction of Oikawa’s room. He's putting the last of the silverware out when Oikawa walks into the room. Hajime doesn’t look up right away focusing on setting the table.

"Mom! You didn't tell me Hajime was here!" Oikawa whines. 

This peaks Hajime’s interest. One, Oikawa called him Hajime and not Iwa-chan. Two, how did he not know he was here, his smell alone should have warned him. Hajime glances up.

Oikawa is covered in bruises. His nose clearly broken, no wonder he couldn't smell Hajime. It boils Hajime anger that Oikawa is still covered in bruises, even though the full moon is near and their healing abilities are heightened. From the way Oikawa holds himself Hajime can tell he definitely had a few broken bones, most likely almost healed. They make eye contact and Oikawa shrinks away a bit.

"You look like shit," Hajime says with a small smile. "Can't imagine what the other guy ended up looking like." Hajime has sparred with Oikawa a few times and the man is fierce. Hajime has never won, ever, much to his dismay.

Hajime catches a small smile tugs at Oikawa’s lips. "Why are you here Iwa-chan?"

"I was concerned. I'm allowed that right?" Hajime says, sitting down in a chair.

"But I said it was nothing." Oikawa responds, sitting across from Hajime. His mother brings over dinner from the kitchen

"And I believe your bullshit zero percent of the time. I've known something was up almost the entire time. But you always came to school, so i never pushed further. So who punched first? You or the douche ex?"

Oikawa’s eyes widen comically large. He then turns to his mother, the look of fondness and betrayal covering his beaten up features. "You betrayed me. You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Would you have liked me to send him up to your room and have you explain it?" She responds, gesturing to Oikawa’s face. He pouts. Hajime laughs a little.

"Okay, but seriously who punched first?" Hajime interjects.

"Him obviously. Though I did send him to the ICU so I'm not too upset about it." Oikawa’s mother gives him an angry look. "He started it. And I didn't even get the last punch either. So you can't be mad. He kept fighting me. I was defending!"

"I know. But you shouldn't be proud of something like that."

"I'm not... okay maybe I am a little, but he deserved it." Oikawa continues to get scolded by his mother about this and that. Hajime tunes most of it out in favor of watching Oikawa’s reaction while they eat. He may be beaten up but Hajime can see a little glimmer in his eyes that he hasn't seen in a while.

"Pretty," Hajime says unconsciously. Oikawa makes eye contact with him. A blush exploding over Oikawa's face, the parts not covered in bruises.

"I'm literally covered in bruises and you call me pretty?" Oikawa nearly shrieks.

"A happy you, no matter the outer appearance, is pretty." Hajime defends. Oikawa seems to get even more red. Hajime devours the rest of his meal. Walking over to the sink to wash his own dishes out of courtesy. 

"Iwa-chan what the fuck!" Oikawa shouts, snapping out of whatever daze he was in. Hajime smiles to himself. He'll wait just a little longer before he tells Oikawa. He can tell that even though he is doing better to give him a few weeks to come back from it. Hajime plans to support him through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually inspired by a text video from YouTube. It was about Oikawa getting an abusive boyfriend after he thought he got rejected by Iwaizumi. They do end up together in the end.


	11. Kyoutani and Yahaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having a hard time figuring out how Iwaizumi was going to ask Oikawa out. I was also reading fanfiction. I chose to go with a Kyouhaba side story to help get me through a chapter. Hope you enjoy.

On his first day for high school practice Shigeru was so anxious he almost threw up. Twice. And much to his misfortune introductions went almost exactly like he expected.

"I'm Shigeru Yahaba. I play setter." He says as his introduction. There is a long pause before the current captain says anything.

"Ah, wasn't the only Yahaba child a girl?" He asks

"No, they are male." Shigeru answers back sharply. He puts up a very defensive front, to hide his growing anxiety.

"I'm very much sure that she is..." 

"Captain come on now. What does it matter? The current Yahaba in front of us is clearly male. So let's move on and get the greetings over with so we can play some volleyball." Oikawa interrupts the captain. The captain looks at Oikawa skeptically, but continues on with the greeting of the new first years. Shigeru represses a sigh of relief. He is glad to see someone who doesn't question him on who he chooses to be.

"Oikawa-san, thank you for earlier." Shigeru says bowing to Oikawa after practice. Trying his best to truly express his gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. I think the biggest thing is the rest of the pack getting used to the new reality." Oikawa waves off the thanks.

Shigeru straightens up. "How did you know though. I haven’t really told anyone?"

"My mom told me about it. Probably anticipating something like this happening. As long as you're happy in your skin, I could care less what you gender or sexuality is." Shigeru is grateful to his pack leader’s right hand. He catches a glance at Iwaizumi, who he realizes looks very confused.

"Right. Well thank you! Your help really means a lot." Shigeru decides to say. He doesn't give Oikawa a chance to say anything else, as he runs to help the rest of the freshman clean up.

Shigeru is trying to not draw too much attention to himself when he accidentally runs into the wolf from the other pack. He hits the guy's shoulder so hard Shigeru falls back onto his butt and scatters the balls that he was carrying.

"Watch where you're going cream puff." He huffs angrily, storming off and out of the gym.

"Wow, what a dick." A short-ish guy with a shaved head says. He leans down and extends a glove covered hand. "You okay?" 

Shigeru takes his hand skeptically. "Yeah, thanks... uh?"

"Shinji Watari. You're Shigeru Yahaba right?" Shigeru nods. "I don't wanna sound rude or nosy, but what was with the argument earlier? I've noticed that some of the wolves are also gossiping about it."

Shigeru gives a nervous laugh. "I'll tell you if you explain the gloves and long sleeves thing." He tries to bargen.

"I'm a poisonous newt. Although it's not dangerous unless ingested, I don't trust people to wash their hands before eating anything. And the poison can transfer from the balls." Watari explains as he helps Shigeru pick up the volleyballs he dropped. After taking the balls to the bin Watari looks at Shigeru expectantly.

"Ah, how about I tell you over some food... it's not a topic I'm conformable discussing here." Watari nods and they both head to the locker rooms to get changed. He notices Watari eyeing his chest as he slips his non-gym shirt on. The scars from his surgery are still pretty bright against his skin.

They walk in relative silence until they hit a convenience store. Once out with light snacks Shigeru walks them to a quiet park nearby.

"I already have a guess. By what I saw in the changing room. But I'll let you say." Watari says breaking the ice. Shigeru gives a small huff of a laugh.

"Yeah... I'm transgender... I used to be... Sora Yahaba, but, uh...last year I was able to legally get my name changed and got top surgery... I'm also on testosterone." He knows that most of the pack will not pressure him into talking about it. Many could probably smell the mix of gender hormones on him. So they should have an idea. But actually telling someone of his own free will, it is kind of refreshing, and nerve-wracking.

"That's cool. Will you have any complications since you're still growing. Also do you prefer masculine or gender neutral pronouns?" Shigeru has to sit a minute and process what Watari asks.

"I prefer, he, and his." Watari nods. "You took that way too well. Like it's nice, but I would have expected you not to ask a question like that?"

"Oh, my sister is Trans. So I have quite a bit of exposure to the topic. Also I use he and his, too." Shigeru just nods. "Anyways, I think we should head home. See you tomorrow." Watari waves and walks off towards his home. 

Shigeru practically skips home. 

“You had a good day at school.” His dad says when he walks into the kitchen.

“You could at least pretend to ask, and not state the obvious.” Shigeru pouts at him. His dad turns to look over his shoulder from his place in front of the stove.

“I would, but you’re oozing dopamine. Though your serotonin seems a bit low.” He teases. Shigeru rolls his eyes at his dad's scientific teasing. “Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon.”

“I will never understand how you know this stuff.” Shigeru says as he wanders into the bathroom to wash his face and hands.

“You are extremely happy about something, and you’re clearly very confident right now. So based on the fact that serotonin plays a factor in these feelings. I took an educated guess.” His dad says once he’s returned from the bathroom. Shigeru rolls his eyes again. “Just remember serotonin is used for so much more. Now eat, you need to make more serotonin somehow.”

“Dad you’re a nerd.” Shigeru teases as he eats. For being a single werewolf father, his dad really knew how to make well balanced meals. “So to answer your unspoken question. I make a friend, and they are super accepting of me being trans. And Oikawa helped stop any tension escalation at practice today. And during classes no one treated me weird, even though most could tell I wasn’t physically male... OH, am I going to be at mom’s this weekend?”

“That’s up to you and her. I know it’s been hard for you to be around her since you transitioned. Also you are as much a male as you choose to be.”

Shigeru is silent for a bit. “I know she’s not the biggest supporter of me being trans, but she’s still my mother, and I want to see her.” His dad nods in understanding.

“I think you should. From what I’ve heard from the grape vine is that she’s moving to another country soon. I think she got a pretty big job opportunity.” 

“Wow... I’m happy for her.” he says, though his tone doesn't portray this feeling. They finish eating in relative silence. Shigeru helps his dad clean up the dishes and whips down the table.

“Do you want to watch anything on T.V. or do you want me to help with any homework?” His dad asks. He tries to break the tension that has developed in the room. Shigeru looks at him offended.

“It is only the first day of school, why would I have homework yet?” He asks scandalized. His dad breaks out in laughter. 

“Sorry. I forget that high school students don’t typically get homework for almost the whole first week of school.”

“Wait, you guys give your students homework on the first day of classes?” Shigeru nearly shouts. His dad is a medical professor at the nearby hospital university.

“Typically yes. That is how college works.” He laughs at his son’s offended face. "I guess TV then."

Shigeru was very prepared to go to school the next day... but he was hit with his first heat. He hated all of it, from what the heat itself did to the fact that it made him feel very feminine. Shigeru felt like throwing up, from the feeling. His dad helped him through all of it. By the end of his heat they calculated out that it lasted about 14 days. Thankfully Shigeru only suffered 3 days. Taking a five day advancer on days 1 and 2, and a three day advancer on day three. 

"Please know that it is unhealthy to take that many advancers that close together. But I made an exception because of the side effects of your heat that were not typical." His father tells him at that morning's breakfast. "Also, I called the school again today. I want you to stay home in case anything happens. You'll go tomorrow though."

Shigeru frowns at his father. "But tomorrow is Friday." 

"And I just let you do something not medically recommended. So stay home. I don’t want to deal with public questions if you get side effects at school. Also one more day won't kill you."

"Fine." Shigeru mumbles. He actually doesn't mind the extra day off. He enjoys his time to relax.

The rest of the year goes by pretty well. The guy that has an attitude problem really pisses everyone off. He gets suspended at the beginning of sophomore year. Shigeru internally hates Oikawa’s boyfriend. The guy looks at Shigeru judgmental. And a new pack leader.

Everything was peaceful at practice until suspended Kyoutani came back. Well actually it just made things worse.

Shigeru is having a problem getting a refill of his testosterone. Today will be day 3 without taking it. While stretching after practice Kyoutani comes up to him.

"Why do you smell like a girl?" He asks this less like a question and more of a very annoyed statement. Which doesn't help Shigeru's mood. Because of the hormone imbalance he's been very moody and emotionally unstable.

"Why do you gotta be such an ass?" Shigeru practically yells. 

"I was just asking a question." Kyoutani says, clearly trying to keep his voice steady, and barely doing so.

"Are you stupid or something. Even with two weeks you should have been able to tell what I am." 

Kyoutani looks taken aback. "All I ever smell from you is a flower valley in the middle of a forest." He says defensively. Oddly specific Shigeru thinks to himself.

"Whatever. Oikawa-san I'm going home early." He shrugs off and leaves Kyoutani with an unanswered question. It is another three days before Shigeru gets his testosterone.

It is their segant's finals for volleyball. Their team has managed to make it this far. Kyoutani is causing the team to lose as many points as he's making, as well as causing discord among the players on court. Shigeru has had enough. 

When Kyoutani gets subbed out and comes back to the bench angrily pouting, Shigeru slams him against the wall. Apparently being manhandled and yelled at was enough to get Kyoutani to focus. 

They end up winning and going to nationals. Iwaizumi causes a stir by kissing Oikawa. Everyone, including the ones involved are shocked. To Shigeru's surprise Kyoutani walks up to him and offers a nervous hand.

Shigeru thinks to hell with being angry and using reason. He grabs Kyoutani's outstretched hand and pulls him into a hug. This is where Shigeru forces his pheromones to wash over Kyoutani. 

As they separate Kyoutani's eyes are wide. Not that Shigeru is surprised. He did just scent mark Kyoutani as his chosen beta.

Shigeru will later learn just how much this sentiment means to Kyoutani, who had never really been welcome in a proper pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of writing a bit more Kyouhaba side story over the next few chapters. 
> 
> I'm also sorry if this is bad representation of the transgender community, but I lack knowledge, and I have very few in person friends. However I took some inspiration and knowledge from a fanfic I had just read with a transmasculine Suga, written by a person of the trans community. Summer in the City by lattice12357.
> 
> And Last but not least. Watari is a rough skinned werenewt (poisonous). Look up rough skinned newt, they are actually pretty cute. This is from a person who does not really like amphibians and reptiles all that much. If it's slimy or scaly it can stay at least three feet away. Or six feet, cause we care about health in this community.


	12. We are Finally at the Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. Being a semi-functioning human working full-time doesn't give me much time to write. I had most of it done last week but I ended up getting Covid-19 and was dead for this past week, I'm much better now and am posting to prove such.

By the time both Hajime and Oikawa had time to talk about anything other than volleyball after Oikawa’s break up was the night after winning the segant championship, about a month later.

They really had to talk even if they didn’t exactly have time. Oikawa made sure that Hajime was backed into a corner of his own bedroom with no place to go.

"Why did you kiss me Iwa-chan." Hajime stays quiet. Looking away. He is ashamed, he kissed Oikawa without thinking, the excitement getting to his head. Oikawa takes his silence as a refusal to answer. 

"Okay Hajime," He starts, using his alphic powers, even if they have little effect on Hajime. "I'm going to rephrase that. Would you kiss me again, when you're not flooded with adrenaline?" Hajime looks up into Oikawa’s eyes. His face reads serious, but his eyes are pleading Hajime to say yes. Hajime has never seen Oikawa beg for anything.

Hajime looks down at his hands. Contemplating how he should phrase his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he looks back at Oikawa, who now looks nearly ready to cry. "Yes I would. I have for a couple years now." Oikawa’s eyes go wide, then sad and seldom.

"Stop lying Iwa-chan."

"I'm not. Just ask Matsukawa or Hanamaki. They've known that I've liked you longer than I have." Oikawa looks a little more convinced. "They also told me that you like me, romantically." Oikawa’s face scrunches to this.

"Those fuckers." He mumbles as he backs away. After some time Oikawa asks the real question that needs to be answered. "Iwa-chan, what do you want from all of this?" He gestures between them and is referring to everything that has happened between them.

Hajime looks Oikawa dead in the eyes and with the most seriousness he can muster. "I want to be your life partner. And everything that comes with it."

Oikawa starts to tear up.

*_*

There are not many things that affect Tooru’s ability to keep on a mask. However, Iwa-chan basically saying that he loves Tooru has broken his mask.

Tooru openly cries as he watches Iwa-chan get flustered trying to calm him down. A wave of anxiety that is not his own, which until this moment Tooru usually pushed to the back of his mind, washes over him. The feeling and Iwa-chan’s face coincide, but for now Tooru wants nothing more than to smother Iwa-chan with his scent and kisses.

He does exactly that. He grabs Iwa-chan’s cheeks and pulls him into a deep smothering kiss, no tongue, just like Iwa-chan did after the game. When he pulls away Iwa-chan grabs both his hands and leads him to the bed. Iwa-chan sits on the bed so that only his right leg from mid calf down hangs over, his left leg is propped up. He beacons Tooru over.

Tooru climbs onto the bed. He mimics Iwa-chan’s position. He slides his right leg under Iwa-chan’s left, and rests his left leg over Iwa-chan’s right. He accidentally lets a small sigh of relief slip.. Tooru leans straight into Iwa-chan’s neck. In a single deep breath Tooru feels at home.

Tooru feels Iwa-chan chuckle more than he hears it. "I thought we were gonna kiss."

Smiling to himself, Tooru shakes his head. "Nah, though that does sound nice. I really wanna scent mark you."

Iwa-chan hums. "Okay, but after we're taking care of this knee of yours." He says, lightly placing his right hand on Tooru’s left knee. Tooru flinches at the contact. Iwa-chan takes note of this and slowly starts to massage the muscles around his knee.

Tooru winces a bit, but the touch doesn't hurt too much, it feels a little nice. Tooru hums content as he starts to let his pheromones wash over Iwa-chan. Tooru also takes note that Iwa-chan is also scent marking him. He feels giddy just at the thought.

They stay in peaceful quiet for quite some time. Just enjoying each other's company. Tooru glances around Iwa-chan’s room, trying to find a clock. This action is in vain, Iwa-chan’s only clock is on his bedside table, which is to Tooru’s back. "Iwa-chan, what time is it?"

"About nine twenty." Tooru internally cringes. They have been sitting like this for close to thirty minutes. Seeming to sense Tooru’s unease, Iwa-chan continues. "We should probably go get some food, before we fall asleep like this."

Pulling apart reluctantly Tooru giggles. "Funny for you to assume that I would want to sleep with you." He jokes, wincing halfway through as he gets off the bed.

"Well too bad for you." Iwa-chan starts. Tooru turns his head to look at Iwa-chan who is now sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not letting you go home," Tooru wants to make a dirty snide joke to this but Iwa-chan continues. "With your knee like that. Heck I'm tempted to go get food and bring it back up the stairs. So as for your joke earlier, you have two options."

Iwa-chan is smirking. His confidence makes it seem like he already knows Tooru’s answer for his unfinished statement. "And what would be my options Iwa-chan?"

"Use the futon you always use when you sleep over. Or we can share the bed." Iwa-chan is way to amused for Tooru’s liking. Tooru is having none of it, so he sticks his nose up like a snobby rich child.

"I'll have to think about it."

Iwa-chan chuckles, and gets off the bed. "Alright. Now sit down and elevate your knee. I'll go get some food and drinks, and an ice pack."

"Ah! What about your parents... Oh my... Ahh! And I just scent marked you... oh crap, shit. Iwa-chan you can't go down!" Tooru says after having sat on the bed. Iwa-chan stands with the bedroom door open. He is giving Tooru a blank stare, but his cheeks have a light blush on them. Iwa-chan then proceeds to go out the door and down the stairs. Tooru groans/whines from his spot on the bed. While Iwa-chan is downstairs Tooru makes himself comfortable on the bed, putting plenty of pillows under his knee. A delighted screech causes him to jolt.

*_*

Oikawa's freak out made Hajime think about a few things. One was getting the approval of their parents. Which Hajime never thought would be hard, but the fact that he kind of smells like Oikawa now, may not help.

A happy screech from his mother draws him out of his thoughts as he enters the living room. He looks up to see his mother bouncing excitedly on the couch, facing him. His father has an amused look on his face that gives away too much and too little at the same time.

"Just say it." He sighs in resignation.

"How long? Who made the first move? And when were you planning on telling us?" His mother rattles off excitedly.

"Ummm... We kinda just got together. Like an hour ago."

"What! Then what about the kiss after the game. You do realize that was on live television?" His mother asks again.

Sighing resignation, again, Hajime responds with, "I did that on pure adrenaline and happiness. Now can we please leave the interrogation for another time. Tooru is up in my room basically having a panic attack, and we need to eat. Also he’s staying the night."

"Don't get too crazy, we are right across the hall." His dad teases. Hajime blushes at his dad's sexual innuendo. Instead of responding, which would only add fuel to the flame he walks into the kitchen to get the food.

"Honey, too soon." He hears his mother chide. She walks into the kitchen and starts helping him get food on plates. She even goes as far as helping him bring them to his room.

She stops just outside his open door. Hajime gives her a questioning look. "Tooru dear, may I enter?" She calls. Hajime looks between his mother and the wide eyed Oikawa sitting on his bed with his knee propped.

"Oh god, oh... Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry. I didn't..." Oikawa stutters. Hajime shuts him off by placing his hand over his mouth.

"It is perfectly fine my dear." Hajime's mother answers Oikawa. She brings in the plates she was carrying.

"What did Oikawa do, mom?" Hajime asks.

"I accidentally claimed your room as mine and the reason you are unaffected is because I've scent marked you. So you won't smell a difference." Oikawa explains sheepishly. Hajime grows bright red. Oikawa laughs out of delight at his reaction. 

Chuckling his mother sets the food down on the desk. "Alright you boys, I'm gonna leave you to yourselves. Tooru please be cautious of your alpha phenomenon's, otherwise you could cause problems." With that final warning Hajime’s mother leaves and closes his bedroom door.

Still trying to rain in his embarrassment Hajime busies himself with their food. After a few moments of silence Hajime turns to find Oikawa quietly staring at him. Oikawa quickly looks away towards his knee, that now has an ice pack on it. “I worried you didn’t I, Iwa-chan.” He says quietly.

“What would I be if I wasn’t racked with worry about you?” Hajime answers as he sits down on the bed next to Oikawa, handing him a bowl of beef stroganoff.

“Probably happier.” Oikawa mumbles as he starts to eat.

“Highly doubt that.” Hajime answers, bumping shoulders with Oikawa. Halfway through their food Hajime brings something up. “So I take it you are okay with sharing the bed tonight?”

Oikawa’s face basically burst into flames. “Ah, no I didn’t... I, um. I didn’t really think of that when I sat on the bed...” Trying to contain his laugh at Oikawa’s flustered attitude Hajime gives him a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind.” He says quietly as he looks away from Hajime. Finally unable to control it, Hajime laughs at Oikawa’s shyness, but still fully expresses how much he loves the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has started so I will be taking longer to write since I need to focus on my classes. Though my next chapter will be another/last instalment of KyouHaba, and will feature IwaOi and MatsuHana as seniors. After that they will be entering college.
> 
> To everyone reading stay safe during this pandemic and please remember to wear your masks properly. That is how I got Covid, from other people not wearing their masks correctly. I wish all my readers the best and see you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be not quiet what I planned. Basically at the end of Kyoutani's POV I decided that I kind of wanted to write a whole KyouHaba story. Otherwise this chapter would have been around 4 thousand words and would have taken much longer to write. So instead here is a little back story for Kyoutani, and some final senior year stuff.

Going to nationals is amazing, and Kentarou knows that he had a hand in it. He feels immensely proud of himself, yet he knows that he wouldn’t have been able to do much if it wasn’t for that girly smelling creampuff of an alpha. Kentarou walks up to Yahaba while Iwaizumi stuns the whole team and offers Yahaba his hand, his way of trying to say thanks. Then Yahaba goes and platonically scent marks Kentarou. Kentarou doesn’t know how to feel; Angry because how is he going to explain it? Happy because an alpha sees him worthy of being part of a pack? Surprised because it was Yahaba who scent marked him, the damn idiot is now blushing. And scared because what comes after this.

On the bus back to the school Kentarou tries to sit by himself, however, Watari makes it impossible. Kentarou interrogates Watari about why he didn’t sit with Yahaba or another member of the team. His answer;

“Shigeru needs space. Everyone else has too much sexual tension built up from the game. And you looked like you needed someone to talk to.” Kentarou sighs at Watari’s answer, but is beaten to the punch before he can say anything. “You’re not getting out of it. You’ve been mister dark and mysterious for three years now, I want answers. Plus I’m good at advice”

Kentarou is quiet for a majority of the trip, when he notices that most people have fallen asleep or are too occupied with themselves, does he give in and tells Watari about a majority of his life.

“My old pack was the volatile pack the next territory over. Both my parents were normal betas, but for some reason they were two of the five betas that went missing during full moons. It was almost seven years ago when my mom went missing, dad was two years before her. I was taken in by a beta family of the pack, the wife went missing about three months before I left the pack. It was her disappearance that caused me to leave.”

Watari didn’t say anything, but ushered Kentarou to continue. “At that point I didn’t run with the pack much, and I had actually been out a few days after her disappearance, when I found her. In a sense the pack alpha’s would kill their own if they stepped out of line, this wasn’t really a surprise to me. What made me leave was the fact that when I asked the pack leader what she did to disrespect him, he answered that she was raising me.”

Kentarou hears Yahaba growl from his seat diagonally backwards from theirs. Kentarou accepted that Yahaba may be listening and that he is okay with a few people knowing. “So I left the pack. Shortly after that I started high school here. The family still looked after me, even after I told Ramon, the husband, what had actually happened to his wife. I think it was two months after high school started that the pack was forcibly disbanded by the government. In the disbandment many of the members had to move away from each other. Ramon and his two girls moved to this area to start over. He brought me along.”

“He sounds nice. And your old pack sounds disgusting.” Watari assures Kentarou.

“I’m not done.” Watari acts like he’s zipping his mouth shut. “Ramon is actually a volleyball coach for a major university nearby and in his free time he coaches little leagues. When I was suspended I went to help him. So basically how I make up for the money I cost, I help him out with the little league team when I can.... He is the closest thing I have to a father right now, but.... This is the first time I’ve been recognized as a high ranked beta and accepted for it, yet I’m unsure how to explain that to the family. And then what comes after this? Like I’m happy, yet confused, and a little scared. Watari thanks for listening but I’m not sure that you can do much at the moment.”

“... True, I’m not a wolf so I have no power to help you. But I think that if you want something from this opportunity then make it known to the people who may have the power to help.”

Kentarou only hums in response. The little confession session is over and they fall quiet again. Kentarou knows that before anything he needs to tell his guardian.

Before he can even open the door to his house a loud voice yells from inside. “KENS HOME!” A few seconds later the stomping of running feet greets the other side of the door. Kentarou opens the door to be greeted by a very fair skinned ten year old girl's smiling face. 

“I’m home,” He calls into the house. Turning to the girl. “Hi Nanala, how are you?”

“GOOD! I SAW THE GAME!” She answers excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her strawberry blond hair sways from its place in her ponytail.

“Really, why don’t you tell me all about it once we are in the living room.” Kentarou suggests as he pulls off his shoes. Nanala’s pale green eyes light up with joy. Kentarou drops off his gym bag in the laundry room before stepping into the living room. There he finds Nanala already sitting on the couch failing to contain her energy. Sitting, more like lounging draped across the armrests, on the chair adjacent is the girl's older sister, Oriana. Upon Kentarou’s entrance Oriana looks up at him from her romance graphic novel. Her blue/green eyes give him a skeptical look.

“When did you get a girlfriend?” She asks him, raising a single dark red eyebrow. 

“I didn’t.”

“Sure smells like you did.” Is all she says before ducking her head back into her book. Her natural red ombre hair falling just barely in front of her face. 

“Ken!” Nanala whines. He turns his attention to the youngest of his ‘family’, he smiles at her as he sits down next to her. The next 20 minutes are spent listening to Nanala rave about her favorite parts of the game. 

The rant is derailed when Oriana comments how she thinks Oikawa is hot. “You’re too young.” Kentarou responds. Oriana sits up into a proper sitting position, looking pretty offended.

“First off you didn’t let me finish, and second I’m thirteen plenty old to start thinking about relationships.”

“What were you going to say about Ken’s captain, Ori?” Ramon, the father of the two girls asks.

Oriana flushes slightly but continues on with her statement. “I was saying that Ken’s team setter is hot, but it looks like he’s taken.”

“Actually new development for everyone.” Kentarou remarks.

“Really?” Oriana asks leaning forward slightly. 

“I don’t know any details.” Oriana deflates a little at Kentarou’s quick remark.

“Speaking of details.” Ramon says, giving a clear indication that he is talking about Kentarou’s scent.

“Yeah seriously how do you not have a girlfriend, you kind of smell like a girl.” Oriana adds. 

“What’s so bad about Ken smelling like a girl? And how do you know I don’t smell anything” Nanala asks, having been quiet for a little bit.

“There is nothing really wrong, but he’s denying telling us anything that is the problem. And you will understand when you get your powers.” Ramon explains to his youngest. Nanala pouts a bit, but realizes that she may get some teasable gossip if she stays quiet and listens.

With all eyes on him, Kentarou gives in under the pressure. “Ugh, for one it wasn’t a girl, but a girly smelling guy. Who is the backup setter for my team, and he’s in the same grade as me. And for some reason he felt that he wanted to scent mark me. There, happy?” 

“No, because I still believe that it was definitely a girl.” Oriana argues. “Plus that was barely any details.”

“He is a guy. Names Yahaba Shigeru. And I don’t know why the semi self centered jerk decided to scent mark me as his beta.”

“Did you say Yahaba?” Ramon asks. 

“Yeah, why?”

“A coworker... no actually a professor at the university I work at is named Yahaba. He helps out with the practices or matches for the volleyball team when he’s not swamped with grading or doing research. About six years ago he was asking for advice on what to do with his falling apart marriage, they were already in the stage of divorcing. He wanted advice on how to get custody of his kid. Do you guys wanna know what argument helped him win?” 

“Does it have anything to do with why the Yahaba I know smells a lot like a girl?” Kenatrou asks. He has to admit the sorry is kind of interesting.

“He won the court case over custody of his kid because said kid expressed being transgendered, and his ex-wife was not very supportive of the idea.”

“She wasn’t supportive of how her kid felt?” Oriana asks, scandalized. The look on Nanala’s face was pretty similar. Kentarou on the other hand is used to feeling insulted by other peoples doings, and many times not having people's approval of who he is.

Ramon nods. “They used to go by Sora, however should you ever meet them never call them that, their name is currently Shigeru.” Both girls nod understanding what their father said.

“If you knew all along why didn’t you just tell it to us without the story.” Kentarou asks, a hint of anger in his voice.

“I would have still needed to explain most of why I knew him either way.” Ramon responds, not intimidated in the slightest. Now I’ve let dinner sit long enough, let's go eat.”

It is three days later that Kentarou has to face the team. Oikawa pulls Kentarou and Yahaba to the side after morning practice.

"Yahaba mom said, that until otherwise stated, that Kyouken-chan can run with your pack on full moon runs. However you should stay away from the main pack, since he's still not an official pack member." Both Kentarou and Yahaba are speechless. Kentarou is buzzing with nerves and excitement for the rest of the day.

*_*

"Hey Oikawa, where are you gonna go to college?" Mattsun asks during lunch about a week after the finals a year later.

"Or are you just going straight into the pros?" Makki jabs.

Tooru sticks his tongue out at Makki before turning to Mattsun. "I've got plenty of offers from school all over the planet. But I'm still undecided." Tooru looks over at Iwa-chan, hoping he would shine some light on his path options.

"I'm waiting for acceptance to three schools. Two of which are in Arina Moez, the other is actually in Flanterstock." All three of them look at Iwa-chan in disbelief, well Makki and Mattsun do. Tooru knew that Iwa-chan was looking into the royal college of Flanterstock, but also wasn't expecting to get in. Tooru also would prefer if Iwa-chan got into either school from Arina Moez, both schools had also offered Tooru a sports scholarship, and had good programs for Otherworlders Research.

*_*

It's not until after the national tournament that either boy decides on their school. Hajime knows that Oikawa is waiting for his decision, and even though it pisses him off, just a little, he's secretly pretty happy. Hajime got waitlisted at Flanterstock's Royal University, which was a surprise to all. In the end though Hajime chose the college in the capital city of Arina Moez, Chansae University. The school is all around a prestigious school, well as prestigious as a public university can get. 

Today Hajime and Oikawa are at their orientation, both their dads came with them, since neither of their mothers can really leave the pack right now. They will be here for two more days, they have a list of apartments to look through. Hajime would have been fine with sharing a dorm room, but Oikawa being the prissy princess he can sometimes be demanded an apartment. The one they decide on is pretty nice and with reasonable rent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a time skip because I want to kind of stay on track with my outline, and needed next chapter to be the start of college.  
> As for Kyoutani's 'family' I was stuck on names but had ideas on what I wanted the names to mean. Nanala means sunflower in Hawaian. Oriana means sunrise in latin, I was going to go with something moon themed but I liked both names. Ramon means protecting hands in old german.  
> I started writing the KyouHaba story. It will go into their backstories a little more and will develop their relationship. I personally feel that I need/want to write this to completion because it's hard to find good complete KyouHaba stories. I intend to write and release the KyouHaba story while working on the other projects. It probably won't be as long as the two stories so far.  
> In regards to my other stories. Because this one is heavily outlined I've been spending more time on it. I have started the first chapters of both DaiSuga, which will be the next one I release after the end of this story, and BokuAka, which I will release after DaiSuga.


	14. Chapter 14

Regrettably this is not actually an update.

I want to inform you guys that I'm going to take a bit of a hiatus from this story. I'm getting a bit burnt out and I've been having a bit of writers block for this story. 

Another reason is that I want to take my time for the next few chapter to get them right. I have them planned to be dramatic and I want them to seem that way.

This story has been taking a lot from me. With lots of new ideas for the series constantly running through my brain, it makes it even harder to work on this story. Especially since I have ADHD.

I want to say that I will finish this story, I have the outline finished. I just want to take some time to work on other projects for a while.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
